


You're mine now.

by pizzz_10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Buts it's not really rough, Desk Sex, Fingering, Handcuffs, M/M, Manipulation, Negan is a dick, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, threats of hurting others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Negan needs to make Daryl understand that he is his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In couple of days, I'm doing a negan/Rick. But I hope you enjoy this one. Leave some comments down below

Daryl was pissed, just absolutely pissed. Right now he was in the back of the van waiting to for Negan get to the destination. Negan was driving while Dwight was in the passenger seat

He wants nothing more to kill this prick and make him pay for what he did to his family. "Has anyone told you, you have a good left hook?" Negan asked looking into the rearview mirror. 

Daryl glared and didn't answer. "I need a man like you on my team, someone who's wild and gritty. Someone who is an absolute animal. But an animal who can be tamed by its master and if you haven't figure it out yet I'm your new master."

The fact that this man is referring him as some kind of new pet, makes him sick to his stomach. 

"I don't see why you need this animal, why couldn't you get someone easier to control, like Rick or one of the girls?" Dwight asked

"Because like I said he's not a bitch like someone I know."

"Well Rick could still-"

"I wasn't taking about Rick, I was taking about you." Dwight looked at with him disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. To be honest I like this guy better then you." Dwight glared at Daryl through the rearview mirror, but Daryl rolled his eyes. The prick is getting jealous way to easy. 

Then suddenly Negan gave a chuckle. "He could end up replacing you. Could be my loyal guard dog." Then he started to laugh. 

"I can sick him on you when you piss me off. Hey boy I'm sure you want to bite Dwight or something, give him a taste of just how wild you are." 

Negan was laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. He stopped for a moment when he heard Daryl growl. He smirked. Oh yeah he definitely likes this guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the sanctuary, Dwight pulled him from the back roughly and pointed the crossbow at him, then making him start walking.

"Hold on." Negan said. He took off his scarf and wrapped around Daryl's eyes. "Don't want him seeing certain things yet. Let's go to my office."

When they got to the office, Negan took off the scarf. Daryl looked around, there was desk with chairs on each side, a sofa, recliner and there was a radio. The room had red carpet and red wallpaper 

Negan went over to his desk and pulled a drawer open. He got out some handcuffs and went back to Daryl. He took Daryl's hand and put one cuff on his hand. He pushed him to the chair on the other side of the desk.

He made him sit down and then handcuffed his hand to the chair arm. "All right Dwight you can go."

"Are you sure, because I can stay here and make sure he doesn't-"

"I said you can go. Now get the hell out before I put my boot to your balls." Dwight huffed and glared, but left. "Finally he's gone. You think he's annoying too right?"

Still Daryl doesn't say anything. "If you think so too then don't worry I'm getting rid of him soon. Just have to find the right time." He went over to Daryl and leaned closed. "Now you. I'm going to keep you forever. Because not only could you be useful for fighting, but for other things too."

Daryl raised at brow at him, trying to figure out what he meant. 

"Your almost as pretty as my wives. So I can definitely use you for more then just fighting." Daryl's eyes went wide, he looked at Negan with a look of disgust. 

"I rather die." He said with venom. Negan chuckles and grabs Daryl's face, making him look at him in the eyes. Negan got closer to his face and gave him a rough kiss on the mouth, bitting his lip.

Daryl tried to kick him off, but he wouldn't budge. Soon Negan pulled away, smirking when he saw Daryl's lip bleed. "Got some good lips on ya."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" 

"My god you are feisty aren't ya? Listen I'll give you two choices, you can either submit or I can go find your little family and beat their heads in just like I did with the the other two."

Daryl tensed at that, he did not want another person part of his family to suffer because of him.

"Well what's it going to be?"

Daryl mutters his answer. "What's that I didn't quit hear you."

"I said I'll submit. Just please don't hurt them. Please." He said with his voice full of defeat. "That's more like it. Good boy." He petted Daryl's hair like you would do with a dog. 

Negan un-cuffed him from the chair and made him stand up, only to push him on his back on the desk. "Tell me you want this."

But Daryl kept silent. "tell me you want this. Or I will drive up straight to that camp of yours with Lucille and my men and cause hell for everyone. I'm sure you don't want that."

Daryl shook his head. 

"So say it. Now."

"I want it." 

"Good boy." Negan unbuttoned Daryl's pants and pulled them down. "No underwear?"

"When the world's gone to shit, you really don't worry about underwear anymore." Daryl grumbles. Negan shrugged and nodded. "Have you had anything up your ass boy?"

"N-no."

"Well then...there is a first time everything ain't it." He said with a chuckle.

"What are you?.." he didn't finish because he gasped in shocked when he felt a dry finger at his entrance. "You feel so tight." He took his finger away and put Daryl's legs up to his chest. "Hold them there."

Daryl glared but did what he said. Negan knelt down and looked at his hole. He traced it with his finger before, putting his head closer and licking the entrance. Daryl grunted, it felt a little weird to him. Negan licked until the rim soften, he was able to stick his tongue in. 

Daryl grunted again and pushed his hips back against Negan's face. Negan laughed and pulled his head back. "See, you do want this don't you boy? Now keep still." He grabbed Daryl's hip and went back to licking his hole.

He licked his walls and nipped at the rim, making it turn a little red. 

Daryl hated this so much and the fact he was getting hard from it, made him hate it even more. Negan then suddenly pushed a finger in. Daryl had to bite back a whimper. The other man moved the finger in his hole until he found his prostate. 

He prodded it with his finger until he heard Daryl shout. He took his head back and looked. Daryl was coming on his stomach.

"See now, I just knew you wanted this." He gave a cruel laugh and pushed a second finger in. Thrusting them in and out and scissoring them. He did that for a few minutes before pulling them out.

He got up and took Daryl off the desk. Negan sat down on the chair with Daryl in his lap. 

"Better get used to being here, because you are not leaving my side. You are mine. All mine."

No Negan is wrong. He's not his. He doesn't belong here. He belongs with his family and soon he's going to get out of here and make Negan suffer.

But for now Daryl is stuck here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request for one more chapter and I thought why not. Guys I really want some feedback on the chapter, so is it okay you leave comment

Its been three days since Daryl been here and no matter how hard he tries, he can't find a way out

Most of the the time Negan would have him cuffed to a chair in his office or in his bed in his bedroom. He hated when Negan made him sleep with him. Sleeping with the same man who killed your loves ones feels absolutely wrong.

Right now Daryl was in the office handcuffed to the chair. He's been in here for a few hours. Negan was on a run with his men, so he's been alone.

His feet was starting to fall asleep and he wanted to get up and stretch a little. Why couldn't Negan just lock the door, he didn't need to handcuff him. As he was thinking the door opened.

"God what a day!" Negan came in shouting. He came to the desk and set down a bottle of whiskey. "Have you ever been with people so stupid, you thought why the hell I'm working with these dumb shits? I'm sure you have." 

He takes off his jacket, drops it on the floor carelessly and then sits at his desk with an exhausted sigh. He grabs the bottle, opens it and takes a swing.

"These idiots or should I say idiot, dropped a crate of alcohol and only one bottle was still in tact." He takes another swing and then asked. "Could you take a guess witch idiot was that?"

Daryl didn't speak, only stared. "It was fucking Dwight. One of these days I'm going to take Lucille to his head." It was a surprise that Negan hasn't at this point. 

"Scarface dumbass. Speaking of scares, I've been meaning to ask you about something." Daryl started to tense when he said that. "Those scares on your back, did you get them from some kind of fight or did someone beat you like you were they're bitch?" He asked with a laugh.

Daryl glared, then turned his head. "Oh, Or was it from someone you knew. Let me guess one of your parents liked to rough you up bit and just kicked the shit out of ya."

Daryl's eyes started twitching with anger. "I bet it was your daddy wasn't it, nine times out of ten it's the father. Your childhood must of been a shit show, bet ya didn't have any good birthday parties either did ya?" He then started laughing. The fucker was laughing.

"Makes me wonder how the hell could you fight off the stuff that this shit world gives us, when you couldn't even fight off your Parent." Then he started laughing again.

"If was your daddy, then where was your moth-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

After that everything went quiet. Daryl was full of anger, he was breathing heavly. 

"Geeze calm down I'm just joking. You gotta be able to learn to laugh at yourself sometimes. Thats the problem these days. No one has a sense of humor anymore." Negan grabbed the bottle and took another swing. 

"Hell even before all of this, a lot people couldn't take any of my jokes." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after a while Negan was drunk and rambling. Kept on talking about his personal life. Not all of it, just the jobs he had before all this shit went down.

" -I couldn't believe they're were seriously talking about firing me. Saying I was lowering the students self-esteem."

Daryl wished he didn't have to listen to this. He could care less about Negan's pass problems. 

"Then they have the nerve to tell me that the school doesn't really need a sport like ping-pong." 

Daryl just rolls his eyes.

"The problem wasn't me. It was the students. Bunch of pussies. couldn't handle my motivation for them." Daryl wondered how this man could think degrading kids could be motivation. 

Negan leans back in his chair and sighs. "They were all ungrateful, won them some championships and I didn't get not one thank you."

He was about to take another swing, but he noticed that the bottle was half empty. "Think I better save this for later. Hey how would you like to go on the next run, bet ya want to get out of this office."

Daryl perked up at this. "You gotta do one thing for me." He got out of his chair and then left.

Few minutes later he came back with Dwight. Negan then took the key out of his pocket and went back to Daryl. He unlocked his handcuffs and stood him up.

"Hey Dwight remember what I said about the next time you pissed me off?" He slurs

Dwight didn't really answer, he wasn't sure if was rhetorical question or not. 

"I said that I would sick my guard dog on you. Daryl I want you to punch him in the face." Both of them looked at Negan as if he was joking.

"Negan it was an accident."

"An accident that cost me a lot of booze. Now I want you to maybe aim for the nose. Go on." 

Daryl did not want to do this, sure he hated Dwight, but he wanted a fair fight from him. He did not fight dirty. "I'm waiting." Negan said going back to his desk and putting his feet up. 

Daryl raised his fist, but hesitated. "Jesus is it really that hard? Do it!" But still Daryl couldn't do it. He turned his back to Dwight.

"Okay Daryl I guess your gonna be locked in here again." Negan got back up with the handcuffs ready to over to Daryl. 

"A coward just like the rest of your group." Dwight mumbled

At that Daryl turned right back around and punched him square in the jaw. 

Negan looked at Daryl with a look of surprise and then started to laugh.

"Holy shit, that was great." This man has the sickest sense of humor Daryl has ever seen. "Now that is was what I needed. Okay Dwight go." 

Dwight rubbed his sore Jaw and gave Daryl a glare. "Sir with all do respect your sense of humor is strange."

"Shut the hell up and go." With that Dwight shoved past Daryl and left. Once they're we're alone Negan went over to Daryl, picked him up and slammed him against the wall. Then he started kissing him.

Daryl kicked a little, but it did no good. Negan pulled his hair and shoved his tongue into Daryl's mouth. After a few seconds he stopped to catch his breath.

"Wish I could take ya on the desk again, but right now I'm too tired." He put Daryl down, back in his chair and handcuffed him again. "I thought-"

"Tomorrow."

That's okay. Daryl can wait. He's has plenty of time to earn more of Negan's trust. 

A chance of gaining his trust, means a chance of getting out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning a little fat shaming from Negan. Comment below

It was early in the morning and the first thing Daryl hears is loud beeping. He jumps straight up ready to attack anyone or anything.

But it's just Negan holding an alarm clock with a huge grin on his face. "Gooood Morning sunshine!" Daryl sighs and gives a blank stare to the man. 

Negan turns off the alarm and pulls the sheets off of Daryl. "Trust me I would love to lay in this bed with you all day and fuck you, but we got work to do." Both of them slept in they're boxers last, witch Daryl is still not use too. Not sleeping in his boxers, but sleeping with a another man who was also half naked.

Negan pulled him out of the bed and went over to the drawer. He pulled out a white T-shirt and jeans and then gave them to Daryl. "Go take a shower. You have 10 minutes. If you take too long I'm coming in there." 

Daryl cringed at that a little. Negan came into the shower the last time and it was unpleasant. The man kept on groping him and making other sexual advances. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After taking a shower Daryl was in the office again, handcuffed and waiting for Negan.

After about 30 minutes Negan came in with a plate of food. "Today we have eggs and deer stake. Wish he had beef, deer is too gamey for my taste."

He grabs a chair and sits by Daryl. Once he puts down the plate, he starts cutting a piece of steak. He puts the fork near Daryl's mouth, but Daryl turns his head. He's sick of this man feeding him.

"Open. Now."

But Daryl keeps his mouth close. "Well if your going to be that way." Negan reaches under Daryl's shirt and pinched his nipple hard. It takes a few hard twists before Daryl is gasping in pain. Negan takes that opportunity to shove the fork of food in his mouth. Then he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"This would be more enjoyable for you if you just chew." Daryl glared at him, but chewed his food and swallowed. "Good boy." He then cuts a piece for himself. "Yeah, too gamey." He said while chewing. 

He scoops up the eggs and gives it to the other man. "Also wish we had pancakes, but finding pancake mix is surprisingly hard. The school that I worked at, actually had good breakfast, but the fatass lunches ladies hated me coming on the line. Said that food was supposed be for the students." He said while rolling his eyes. 

"But I saw them stuffing their faces when they thought no one was looking and they always wondered why the hell they weighed like elephants. Get some exercise dumbasses." Daryl opened his mouth to get Negan to feed him, actually to get him to stop talking really. Negan noticed and fed him another piece of steak. 

After he chewed and swallowed, he spoke. "You should be greatful that you even have meat or breakfast. In this shit world we don't always get what we want." 

Negan grins and chuckles. "I'm grateful. I'm grateful that I have such loyal men willing to find food for me, but that doesn't mean they can't do better and find better stuff." 

"One day your not going have all these men, one day your going to do it yourself-mpff!" He was cut of from Negan shoving the fork in his mouth. "I suggest you eat and stop talking for a while." He said Coldly. He took the fork out his mouth and watched Daryl cough out his food.

"Try not chocking next time, we can't waste food." 

"F-fuck you."

"Sure, after we go on a run, but I'm fucking you." He said laughing at his own joke. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, Daryl was un-cuffed and lead outside to where they kept the cars. 

Negan lead him to a medium size RV. When they got in, Daryl noticed something. "No one is even here yet."

"Yeah, takes a while for them to get here, but I have something we can do to pass the the time." He grabbed Daryl's shoulder and started pushing him down on his Knees.

"So you wanna get started or what?" Daryl wanted to say no, but he remembered Negan's threats. Him going after his family. So Daryl nodded. "Good, un-zip me and take it out." Daryl nodded again and did what he said. "Go on, put it in."

Daryl opened his mouth and put the tip in. He sucked on it until Negan told him to put more in his mouth. "You never sucked dick before have you?" Daryl shook his head.

"Well in that case..." He grabbed Daryl's hair and made him push the whole thing in his mouth. Daryl chocked a little but held it together. Soon Negan was fucking his face, he was doing it so fast, Daryl had to grip Negan's hips.

"Fuck, you got a good mouth on you boy. Better then Sherry's." He moaned. "I wonder how your group would react seeing you on your knees, sucking my dick."

Daryl made a muffled noise, as if he was trying to speak. Negan pulled him off for a second. "What was that?" Daryl took in some breaths before speaking. "I said don't talk about them."

"I guess it's a turn off for you if I do huh?" He didn't let Daryl answered, he pushed him back on his cock. After a few minutes he pulled Daryl's head back and came on his face. He tucked himself away and zipped up.

"I needed that, best blowjob I had today." He stood Daryl up and grabbed a box of tissues off the dashboard. "Here clean yourself up." 

Soon people started coming outside and getting into the cars, trucks and some into the RV. Dwight got on the RV and was about to sit in the passenger side. "Hold on, Daryl is sitting there." Negan 

Dwight turned his head and saw Daryl. "Why? Shouldn't he be locked in the office?" 

"We had a little agreement yesterday. I need him to sit there so I can keep a close eye on him. Just go sit in the back." Dwight was about to protest, but Negan sent him a look that said "shut up and do what your told." Dwight nodded and went in the back. 

"Daryl come." Daryl got up and sat in the passenger seat. "I think he's jealous." Negan whispers with a grin as if Daryl cared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours of driving Negan was able to find a small town. He pulled over and waited for the cars that were following him to stop and do the same thing. 

Once everyone was outside Negan stared giving orders.

"I want this place searched from top to bottom, whatever seems useful bring it back. Don't leave any place un-searched." 

After he was done speaking, people left in different directions. Daryl was about to go too but Negan stop him. "Nope your staying with me." He stared looking around until he spotted a small store. He grabbed Daryl's arm and started walking. 

When they're inside, Negan looked around until he saw something that caught his eye. An alcohol section. Negan grabbed two shopping baskets and handed them to Daryl. "Go for the booze and anything else I might want." Daryl nodded and headed for the section.

 

After one basket was full of bottles of alcohol, he walked around looking for more stuff. He walked until he saw a section that had a little bit of food left. It was mostly bags of chips and jerky but it was better then nothing. He bend down and started picking stuff up. He was so busy he didn't notice someone coming up behind him. 

He only noticed when he saw a shadow looming over him. He turned around expecting Negan but it wasn't. It was a walker. It hissed and started coming towards him.

"Shit!" He started to get up but he tripped over his basket. The walker got on top of him, snapping it's teeth. Daryl grabbed on to the shoulders. stopping it from getting closer to his face. He looked for something he could us as weapon. Daryl grabbed a beer bottle from the basket and smashed over the walker's head.

But that didn't stop it, it was still snapping its teeth. He stabbed it with the bottle, but it didn't go deep enough. "Fuck!"

He held on to the shoulders trying to think of something else. Then he started to think he might die right now, he has no proper weapon for this, so he's basically powerless. Just as the head on the walker started get closer, something came down on it.

It was bat. It was Negan's bat. Negan took the bat and swung again, knocking the walker off of Daryl. Negan kept on hitting it until the head of the walker turned into mush. "That was awesome right? The way I just saved you like you were a damsel in distress." 

Daryl didn't answer, he was too busy panting. "I think I deserve a drink." He went over to the basket and picked up a bottle of beer, popping it opened and started chugging it down. "You know Lucille doesn't like killing these things, she prefers clean and fresh blood when she's thirsty." 

He bend down next to Daryl and examine him for any bites. "Lucky for you I came just in time. Hey buddy you all right? you look like your about to shit yourself." He pulled Daryl up and handed him the beer bottle. "You need this more then me." For once Daryl actually agreed with him on something. He took a swing and started to drink until the bottle was nearly empty. 

Negan put Lucille in one of baskets and grabbed both of them, then told Daryl that they can leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got back to the sanctuary, Daryl was lead into the bedroom again. 

Negan pushed him on the bed and started taking off his clothes. Daryl gave him a pleading look.

"Calm down, I'm just taking them off. I'm not going to do anything." Once they were all off, Negan pushed him until he lied down.

Negan went to the door and spoke. "Good job today. you can rest for a few hours." With that he left and locked the door.

Daryl sighed in relief and put the cover over him. 

Turns out Negan can be reasonable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning attempted rape and there will be Violence

So far Daryl was making progress with earning Negan's trust. He went on more runs, he's not handcuffed most the time now and he even took him to Alexandria.

Daryl was able to tell Rick some information without getting caught. It may take a little longer for him to get out of here, but Daryl could wait

Right now Daryl was in Negan's room. Doing a task Negan asked him to do, witch was cleaning his pairs boots. It was hard and tedious, but lucky for him he was almost done.

Just as he was about to finish up, the door opened. It wasn't Negan it was David, one of Negan's top men. He had a pair of muddy shoes.

"Get to it." He simply said and tossed the shoes at Daryl.

"No."

"No?"

"Negan said I'm only to do his shoes." With that he put the boots he just finished near the drawer. "So ya gonna have to do yourself." David got closer to Daryl with a heated glare. "Well right now Negan isn't here and you really shouldn't be telling me no. After all I do have more power over you." 

"Just because your Negan's top men, doesn't mean I have to do what you want." 

"Oh I forgot your Negan's little pet, is that why you think you don't have to do what I say?" Daryl didn't answer, he just picked David's shoes and throws them back. "Do it yourself." David grabs Daryl's hair and pulls hard, making him wince in pain. "I don't understand why Negan likes you so much, sure you might be a good fuck for him, but what else do you have to offer?"

Daryl tried to pull his head back but, David yacks him back. "Nothing. The answer is nothing. Your only here for pleasure." As a response Daryl spat in his face. "You little bastard." David growled.

David shoved Daryl on his stomach and got on top of him. "Get the fuck off of me!" David took his hair again and slammed Daryl's head into the floor, making Daryl groan in pain. The other man took off his belt and quickly tied Daryl's legs together "I wanna see how much of a good fuck you are." Daryl started thrashing, but he couldn't get the man off of him.

"Get off!" David punches him in the head. "Be quite!" The man got off of him and went the drawer, picking up the handcuffs. He quickly came back and handcuffed Daryl's hands to his back.

Daryl snarled and struggled harder. David started pulling off his pants. "You have a nice ass for a redneck and your surprisingly pretty for one too." David then stabbed a finger straight into him. Daryl howled in pain. "That's right scream for me you little bitch and I might go easy on you."

"You are gonna regret this! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" 

"Keep dreaming bitch." He took his finger out and got off him. "Just need to find some condoms in here and then I can have my fun." As he started looking, the door opened. 

It was Dwight and Simon. They looked at Daryl then back at David.

"What the hell is going on?" 

"I just wanted a taste of what Negan was having." He said casually as if he was doing nothing wrong. "Dude are you out of your mind?" Dwight asked. "You know how sickly attached Negan is to the fucker. Do you have any idea what he'll do if he finds out." 

"I'm sure he won't tell. Who's Negan gonna believe. Him or his loyal officer?" Simon took out his knife and went over to Daryl.

"You better pray he doesn't believe him." Simon cut the belt and then uncuffed him. As soon as he was free, he got up and charged at after David. He punched him in the face and wrapped his hands around his neck, snarling and giving out threats. But before he could squeeze harder, David was pulled away from him by both Dwight and Simon. They quickly got to door and got out. Locking it behind them.

Daryl kicked the door and yelled. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" He snarled and kept on kicking the door and yelling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~

After a while Daryl calmed down a little. He was just sitting on the bed in silence. 

Soon door open and it was Negan. Carrying a box. "You'll never guessed what I found today." As usual Daryl then didn't answer. 

"I decided to scavenge a little bit more for stuff and I found all this awesome crap." Negan sat next to Daryl and took out the first thing from the box. It was a camcorder. "It still works. We can make our own porn." He took the next thing witch were brass knuckles. "I always wanted to use these and I found a taser. I'm gonna to scare the shit out of Dwight with this." He said putting the taser in his pocket

Then he took out a SnapBack. On it said 'pretty thang' he put it on Daryl's head and laughed. "That's for you."

Daryl took off the hat and threw it. "Oh lighten up, I was just-"

"Keep your men away from me." 

"What?"

"Your men, I don't want them anywhere near me." He said sounding a little scared. "What are you talking about ?"

"Ask Dwight or Simon." Daryl got under blank and curled into ball. "Go ask them and they'll tell you." Negan raised a brow but put down the box and went out the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Negan looked around until he found Simon and Dwight in the eating area, drinking beer. He went over to their table and got their attention.

"Gentlemen, my guard dog, he seems to be skittish. More then usual, did anything happened while I was gone?" Both men eyed each other and then looked back at Negan. 

"No nothing happened. Well he did have a small argument with David but that's all." Dwight said.

"That's all?"

"Yeah." Dwight turned his attention back to his beer.

"Okay first off." Negan took out the taser and got Dwight in the shoulder, making him yell and nearly dropped to the floor. Simon jumped up full of shock. 

Their boss having a taser is not what they need. 

"If your going to lie, at least be a good lying. Simon you should of spoke first, because lets be honest, your probably a better lier then him. Now I want the truth and if I to taser it out of you guys, then so be it." 

Simon put up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay, look David did have an argument with him and it escalated."

"How far did this escalate?"

"U-um, he hog tied him and tried to....have sex with him." Negan took a deep breath. "Why?"

"I don't know I swear." Negan put the taser back in his pocket and nodded. "I'll go talk to David."

Dwight was now groaning from the floor.

"Just walk it off Dwighty boy." 

 

An hour later, Negan was back in the room. "I talked to David and I'm about to...". Negan noticed Daryl fell asleep. Negan shrugged and went over to his box. He got the camera and the brass knuckles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David and Negan were outside, near the fence. Surrounded by the sounds of walkers.

They were both drinking a beer. 

"I'm glad you were honest with me David."

"It feels good to be honest to you sir. Hey are these biters new, I noticed they're not on the polls."

"Yeah, they were just brought in today. Hey David how long have you been here?" David thought for a moment before answering. "About ten years." 

"Ten years. Ten years seems like a long time and that being said being here for ten years you should remember all the rules." David laughs nervously and takes a sip of his beer. "Well sometimes it's kind of hard to remember them all."

"If you think about it, it's really not. I mean one of the main rules everybody remembers is no sexual assault and no touching my stuff. Daryl is part of my stuff."

"Sir with all do respect, I can see not touching your wives, but the dirty little redneck doesn't seem worth keeping." 

"Well he's more useful then Dwight." David actually laughed.

"And you." David stopped for a moment and looked anywhere but Negan's face. "I see that you have a camcorder."

"Yep found it today, I decided I can make a few sex tapes with it." Negan said with a chuckle. "But before that there's something else I'll like to do with it."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." David was sweating and rubbing the back of his neck. "Sir I just want you to know I'm sorry and it will never happen again." Negan nodded and put the camera down and his beer for a moment then put his hand into his pocket

"I know it won't. Are you done with your beer?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Negan took his hand out his pocket and swiftly punched David in the face with the brass knuckles, knocking him straight to the ground. "S-sir please don't-" he cut off from Negan getting on top of him and punching him multiple times with the Knuckles. He stopped when his face was swollen and bloody. "I know damn right it won't happen again." 

"Sir p-please you can't." He gasped.

He got off the man and dragged him to the door of the fence. "Lucky for you I let you have your last drink before this." When he got to the door, he took out the key and quickly unlocked it, then threw the man in there and locked it back. 

Negan went back to his camera and turned it on. He focused it on David trying to get away from the walkers. "Sir no! Please let me out! Let me out!" A walker was able to sneak up behind him and bite him in the neck. The man let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

Pretty soon a butch of walkers got on him and started ripping him open and eating his guts, eating him while he was still alive. 

All this was happening and Negan is just recording it all with a smile on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Negan was back in the bedroom and Daryl was up.

"I took care of it."

"Care of what?" 

"David." Negan handed Daryl the camcorder and told him to look at the first video. When Daryl found it, was a little surprising. David screaming while he's just being torn apart. 

"Why did you tape it?"

"To use it as an example for the rest of them." Negan got close to Daryl and kissed his neck. Then he bit on it, making sure it would leave a mark.

"Ow fuck!" Negan pulled back and grinned. He sat down and pulled Daryl into his lap "Now people will know that your mine. Right?"

Daryl nodded and said "right."

Because if people know that he's Negan's, They won't mess with him.

That could be use to his advantage.


	5. Chapter 5

One of the most annoying things about staying here for Daryl is finding a spot to sit and eat.

He was in the dinning area and he's been walking around for almost twenty minutes looking for a spot. 

It's not because the tables were filled it's because no one wants him sitting with them. Maybe it was a better idea for him to eat in the office. Daryl was thinking of just doing that when someone got his attention, by tapping his shoulder.

It was Sherry. 

"Daryl do you need some where to sit?" Daryl was about to answer but he saw Dwight coming. "What are you doing talking to him, I told you not to."

"D calm down, I was just asking if needed some where to sit."

"I'm sure he can find a spot." Sherry ignored Dwight and turned back to Daryl. "You can sit with us if you want." She pointed to a table with other women. "We have one more seat." despite the heated glare coming from Dwight, Daryl nodded. 

She lead Daryl over and gestured him to sit down. "So your Daryl?" One of the women asked. Daryl nodded again. "When I heard Negan had a new toy, I didn't expect a redneck."

"Amber!" Sherry shouted. 

"Hey don't get me wrong he doesn't look bad, just not what I was expecting." 

"I think if Negan did like men, he would be his type, just look at him." One of the girls got up and got closer to him. "rugged, but not too much, good body type, blue eyes and good hair." She gently grabbed a strand of hair and twirled it around her finger. "It's really soft." Daryl pulled his head away and tucked his hair back.

"Stop, your making him uncomfortable." The girl apologized and went back to her seat. "So is Negan going to marry you like he did with us?"  
Daryl almost chocked on his food hearing that. "What?"

"Usually when he likes someone enough he marries them. He did it with us." At this point Daryl didn't know what to say. "Kate I don't think he wants to talk about this." Sherry said. 

"Sorry, hey we were about to play some cards, you wanna join? Were also going to place a few bets."

Daryl nodded, playing cards would help get his mind off that marry thing she just talked about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow your good." 

Daryl mumbled a thank you and then focused back on his deck. Merle teaching him how to gamble at a young age came in handy. So far he's won three boxes of cigarettes and a candy bar. 

"Hey Daryl if Negan doesn't want you tonight, would like to come to our room and join us for movie night?" Before Daryl could answer, two pair of arms came down on the table in front of him. He looked up and it was Negan. 

"Hello ladies." He said with a smirk. 

"Negan he wasn't flirting with us if that's what your thinking." Sherry said. "Oh I know, Y'all are just having some girl time, you gals gotta stick together right?" He said ruffling Daryl's hair. Daryl rolled his eyes at Negan's attempt to emasculate him, Merle and his father has done that almost his whole life, so he used to it. 

"If Y'all are done trading hair secrets or whatever I would like to have him." So much for movie night. Daryl grabbed his cigarettes and then the candy bar.

"Waite is that a crunch bar? I knew one of you were holding out on me."

"Yes Negan it is, but Daryl won it fair and squar-"

"Here." Daryl said shoving the candy in his hand. As long he has his cigarettes he didn't care. "Awesome." Negan grinned. He wrapped an arm around Daryl and lead him away from the table.

When they got to his bedroom Negan went straight for Daryl's clothes and started kissing him. 

After he was done kissing him Daryl sighed, he much rather be at movie night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl was riding Negan's cock and both of them were ready to climax.

"Fuck, this is good." Negan moaned, he grabbed Daryl's hips and slammed his cock in and out of him. 

He squeezed Daryl's hip until hand prints appeared. "Your ass is amazing, so tight." he thrusted a couple more times before coming. 

He grabbed Daryl's cock and jerked him off. Daryl moaned and came on both of their chest. "Best. Ass. Ever." He said each word with a slap to Daryl's ass. "Quit it." Daryl grunted. Negan chuckled and took him off his cock. He saw some of his come leaking out and pushed back inside with a finger.

Daryl whimpered a little and got off Negan, sitting on the bed. "Lets get dressed and talk for a little bit." Negan said.

 

After they were dressed, Daryl got out his cigarettes and put one in his mouth.

"Hey spear me one would ya." Daryl nodded and handed him one. Negan took out his lighter and lite both his and Daryl's. "Now lets get to talking, I wanna get to know you."

"What for?"

"Because it's getting hard to read you, I can't figure you out." 

"You don't need to figure me out."

"Yes I do. I told you some things about me, now it's your turn."

"You were drunk." Negan laughed dryly and then put on a serious face. "Tell me or I'll handcuff you in my office without any clothes on and leave you there for the rest of the night. With the fans on."

Daryl huffs but nods. "Great." Negan smiles. "Now let's start with your life before the dead started rising."

"I was living at home with my brother. It was just the two of us, our father died. But we were okay with it."

"If you were okay with it, does that mean I was right about him?" Daryl hesitated before nodding. "HA! I knew it!" Daryl glared at him but continued. "Anyways we lived by yourselves, we didn't really go to school that often, but I home schooled myself, while Merle-"

"What kind of name is Merle?" Daryl gave him a look of anger. "What kind of name is Negan?" Negan shrugged and said "touché, Continue." 

"Merle was getting sent to prison, jackass kept on having run ins with the law because of his need for drugs. Had to fend for myself most of time, I spend a lot time in the forest hunting for my food when I didn't have any money to get some." 

"Why didn't you get a job?"

"I did, but they didn't pay me enough." Daryl took a moment to take his cigarette out his mouth and blow before speaking again. 

"When the world went to shit, me and my brother got back together to keep each other safe again. After a while we found a group, only Rick wasn't there at first. The leader at the time was this guy named Shane, he was Rick's friend." 

Negan raised out a brow when he said 'was'. 

"I'm getting to that. After being with Shane for a while Rick showed up, hated him at first but soon we starting getting along fine. But Shane and him, things weren't going so well between the two. Shane was out of control and pretty soon Rick killed him." 

"Guess that's how he became leader, why did you hate Rick at first?"

"He handcuffed my brother to a roof and left him there." Negan snorted a little and snickered. "Why?" 

"He was being an idiot." Negan laughed a little bit more before asking one more question.

"Where is your brother?"

"Dead." 

Negan gave him a look of sympathy. "Since your father was shitty, your brother must of been one of the only ones you cared about?" Daryl gave a nod. 

"thank you for telling me. I'm going go get a drink. You can stay here if you want." Negan left closing the door. 

After a few seconds Daryl realized that Negan felt sympathy for him. He never thought that would be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning public sex.

"Does your camp have any chainsaws?"

Daryl looked away from the windshield, to Negan. "What?"

"Chainsaws, we need more to cut wood." Daryl only shrugged, then went back to looking out the window. They were on there way to Alexandria to get more stuff.

"I saw some axes, we could take those." Joey said. 

"Nah, I'll let them keep those. They need Axes and knives to fight those things to get me more stuff. Also I wondered if they have any gel." He said mumbling the last part, while rubbing his hair.

His hair wasn't slicked back like usual, it was  
tousled. He ran out of gel yesterday and he wasn't able to find more. Negan didn't like his hair being like this, it didn't seem to make him intimidating enough. 

"It looks better then before." Daryl said suddenly. Negan looked at him with a raise brow. "You think so?"

"Yeah makes you look less like a douche bag." Negan glared and reached over, pinching Daryl's nipple through his shirt. Daryl hissed and pulled back. After a minute Daryl spoke again. "But it does look better, your hair was too greasy anyway." 

Negan smirked and said "You just like it less greasy because it's easier for you to grab on while I'm fucking you." 

"Negan were all on this RV too remember?" Simon asked. Negan rolled his eyes and looked at Simon through review mirror. "funny how you all don't mind me talking about this when I do it with one of the girls, but you don't wanna hear it when I do it with one guy." 

"Well it's different because-"

"Shut up." Simon nodded and kept quiet. Negan turned back to Daryl and asked. "Who's that guy you know with the bad mullet?"

"Eugene."

"See if there's any gel in his house." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to Alexandria, Negan greeted Rick with the usual grin.

"Rick good to see you, how's everything?" Rick didn't answer he just opened the gate and let them in.

Once everyone was in, Negan got close to Rick "so what ya got for me today?"

"Clothes, more guns and some medicine. All of it is in the storage." Rick said with no emotion. "That's good, but don't you guys have anything cool?" 

"Um..."

"I'll just look around, hold Lucille for me?" He asked with a sadistic smile. Rick took a shakey breath and raised a trembling hand. But before he could grab it, Daryl cut in. "I'll hold it." 

Negan and Rick looked at Daryl with a little bit of surprise. "What?" 

"I said I'll hold it." Negan looked at his bat and back at Daryl. Negan shrugged and handed the bat to Daryl. "She like you better anyway." With that he walked off. 

Rick took a sigh of relief. He hated holding that thing. Rick whispered a thank you and started following Negan. 

Negan was in Rick's house looking around. The first thing that caught his attention was a dart board. "I think I'll take this." 

"That's mine." Negan turned around and saw Carl standing in the doorway, glaring. Negan chuckles and goes over to him. "Well hello there. Trust me son you don't need this, it requires two eyes." 

Carl clinched his fists and walked away. When he was gone, Simon and Daryl walked in. Negan went to Daryl first. "Did he have any?" Daryl shook his head.

"Damn it, okay how about you, did you fine any chainsaws?"

"No. But someone found a bulldozer they have on other side in the back." 

Negan called Rick over and asked "you guys have a bulldozer ?"

"Yes. We use it to repair the walls." Negan grinned and dropped the dart board. "Tell your boy he can keep that. Now show me where this bulldozer is."

Soon Daryl, Rick and Negan was on the other side the wall, all the way in the back. There was the bulldozer. "Wow this is better then a chainsaw. I'll be taking this."

"But if the wall-"

"If the wall comes down, you can come to me and I'll consider letting you borrowing it." Rick nodded and mumbled about the key to it being already in there. 

"You know since I'm keeping this, I'll let guys keep some of the medicine. It's a win-win Rick and that's what you want right?"

"R-right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour everyone was getting ready to go. 

"Negan?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Rick?"

"I know you said no the last time, but please could you let Daryl stay for maybe one-"

"No." Negan said quickly, glaring at Rick.  
"Please just for one day."

"I said no. You don't seem to get it. He's mine and what's mine stays mine. I mean I'm taking care of him better then you guys anyway."

Rick looked down sheepishly and said "I get it that you need him, but we need him too, he's our family. One day is not going to hurt." Negan took a deep breath then spoke. "Maybe I need to show you just how mine he is. Simon!"

Simon came when heard his boss. "Yeah?"

"Go get Daryl." Simon nodded and walked off. 

Soon he came back with him. "Daryl put Lucille down for a moment." Daryl nodded and did what he said. "Good, now come here." Once he was close to Negan, he was pushed down on his knees. 

"Un-zip me." Daryl looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?"

"I said unzip me." Daryl could not believe this, what did he do for Negan to ask him to do this in public. 

"you don't have to do this." Rick cut in.

"Yes I do rick, because the only way you'll get it is if I show you. Now un-zip me Daryl or I will have one of my men shoot Rick in the shoulder." 

Daryl nodded and quickly un-zipped him. Then things started get worse, his friends saw what was happening and all them looked at this in disbelief

"Now you will all know, that I meant what I said. He's mine." Then he took Daryl's hair and shoved his cock in his mouth. 

Some people gasped and some flinched. They were all in shocked. Daryl felt so sick, his family shouldn't see him like this, especially not Carl and Rick.

After five minutes Daryl was pulled off his cock and come was sprayed on his face. Negan turned to them and said "next time you ask me, I'm fucking him in this spot. Understand?"

All them nodded. Negan put back his cock, then grabbed Lucille.

"Good. Simon drive the bulldozer back to The sanctuary. Everyone else move out, Daryl come." 

When Negan walked off, Daryl started to get off the ground. Rick rushed over to help him. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't kno-

"Rick it's okay. As long he didn't hurt any of you, it's okay." Rick nodded and helped him up. "Just make sure Carl and the rest of them are okay." Rick nodded again and gave him quick hug, before letting him go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Daryl was outside the gates, He felt nauseous, everything was started to spin.

The fact that his family had to see him like that made him so sick, all the looks on their faces was now stuck in his head. That's one of the images he will never forget.

Daryl knelt down and started to breathing heavily.

"Hey would you hurry up, Negan's not leaving until your on the RV!" It was Joey. 

"I'll be there in a minute."

"No you need be there now, so get up!" Daryl tried to but he couldn't find the strength, "come on, get up-" he was cut off from the sound of Daryl vomiting. After he was done, he collapsed. "Shit!" Joey cursed and then he ran off to get Negan.

When Negan was there he turned to Joey, "How did this happened?" Joey could only shrug, while Daryl started throwing up more. After he was done he tried to speak. "Y-you fuckin-" but he didn't get to finish, he threw up again. 

"You think you can carry him back Joey." Joey rubbed his neck nervously but nodded. He went over to Daryl and threw him over his shoulder, witch made him groan in pain.

"You idiot, that's not how you carry someone when they're sick! Forget it I'll do it." He carefully grabbed Daryl and carried him bridal style. Daryl kicked and growled a little "fuck you." He said in a raspy tone. 

"Please don't struggle, I don't need vomit on me." With that he walked back to the RV carrying him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Sanctuary, Daryl was lying in bed and he was asleep, he passed out on the way back. 

Negan was sitting by the bed just staring at him, waiting for him to wake up. After a while the doctor came in with a bowl of soup and tea.

"It's nothing serious. Just a bit of a stomachache. Some tea, soup and rest will take care of it."

Negan nodded and took the food, setting them on the night stand. "Call me if you need anything." Then he left. 

After a while Daryl started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Negan. "Hey there." Negan said casually. "You passed out on the RV." 

Daryl groaned and glared at the man. "The doctor said it's just a stomachache." Negan grabbed the bowl of soup and put the spoon near his mouth, but Daryl turned his head.

"Now is not the time to be difficult, eat the damn soup." Daryl huffs but opens his mouth and lets Negan feed him. 

 

Soon all the soup was gone, Negan got up to leave the room. "Stay in bed, I'll come back in thirty minutes to see if you need anything."  
But before he could leave, Daryl spoke up. 

"Why do you care? I thought I was nothing but a sex toy to you."

Negan didn't answer that, he only said "just stay in bed." And left


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days after the accident at Alexandria and Daryl is trying to figure out what is exactly is Negan's deal.

He treated Daryl like a sex toy, but yet he was the only one who made sure he had proper care when he was sick. It's really confusing to him.

Right now Daryl was right outside Negan's office, ready to go in and gave him a piece of his mind. 

He went in and Negan was at his desk, with a portable TV on it, Daryl was pretty sure that was Dwight's but Negan will borrow everybody's stuff without even asking or telling.

"Whatever it is, your going to have to wait, watching my show and I don't feel like pausing it." 

Daryl glared and went over there, pressing the pause button on the TV. "Godsakes boy what do you want? If you want me to fuck you then just-"

"What the hell was that in Alexandria?" 

"What was what?" 

It hasn't even been five minutes and Daryl is already losing his patience. "Oh, you mean you sucking my cock. Well Rick had to learn that I keep my word on what's mine."

"You fucking asshole, do you know what type of image you put in their heads?!" Negan rolls his eyes and pushed Daryl away from the TV and un paused it. 

"They'll get over it." He said dismissively. "I'm sure you remember that's not the worse they've seen me do. Bashing two people's heads in is worse then-"

"Don't bring them in to this." Daryl growled. "Forget it, go back to what you were doing." He was about to leave but Negan grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap. "Let me go!" 

"Not a chance. Let's face it sweetheart you only came here for some attention." Daryl was about to shout again but Negan clamped a hand over his mouth. "Your gonna have to be quite, I don't want to miss the best part." He said looking back at the black and white screen. 

It showed a man giving a short monologue of space, time and strange things. "When this whole thing started It felt exactly like this. Like the whole world step into the Twilight zone." Negan said.

"Only thing is, that at least at every episode there was an explanation for of all it. But with this there's none." Negan was right about that, there was no clear explanation for the dead rising, it left a lot of people wondering what the hell went wrong. 

Soon after a while both of them were sitting quietly, watching the show. Negan hands would sometimes wonder all over his body, especially his hair. He would either pull on a strand a little or curl it around his finger. Then Negan would nip at his neck, making Daryl jump and Negan chuckle.

After an hour, there was a knock at the door. "What?" 

The door opened and it was Dwight. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, what is it?"

"We found a place to scavenge, it's a supermarket, 80 miles from here. But we couldn't really go in." Negan turned off the TV and focused his attention on Dwight. "Why not?"

"Well its almost over run by biters, on the outside." 

"So, you mean to tell me, that you guys left without bringing anything back because your a butch of pussies who couldn't fight off the corpses?" 

"Negan we tried to but, we didn't have enough ammo with us." Negan rubbed his hair in frustration and growled out, "Then next time take more fucking ammo." 

At this point Dwight was getting a little frustrated too, his boss was just being unreasonable. He went over to Negan's desk and spoke. "Negan if you maybe helped us with this we could of gotten more stuff, but you were too busy fucking this one. What is it with you and him anyway?" He asked pointing at Daryl. 

Negan didn't say anything, he just took Daryl off his lap and stood up. He grabbed Lucille by his chair. "Who I fuck is none your damn concern." He said coldly, that sent a shiver down both Dwight's and Daryl's spines Daryl was actually feeling a little scared for Dwight right now.

"It's not my fault you fuck up." Negan raised the bat over his head, Dwight looked like he was seeing his life flash before his eyes. Daryl closed his eyes when he saw the bat come down.

Then he heard a thud. He opened his eyes expecting Dwight to be laying on the floor bleeding from the head, but he was still alive, no damage has been done. The only thing he saw was the bat embedded into the now broken TV and Dwight was just shaking. 

"Next time there's isn't going to be a TV for me to take my frustration out on when you piss me off, understand?" Dwight gave a shaky nod. "Good now give me the key from the truck you used." Dwight took it of out his pocket and gave it to him.

"Good, now tell everyone I'll be gone for a little while." Dwight nodded again and quickly got out. 

"When you want something done right you gotta do it yourself." He then grabbed Daryl's hand and started leading him out of the room. "What-"

"Me and you are taking a road trip." 

"I rather stay here."

"That's not an option. Your going." But Daryl was able to pull free. "Fine. But before we go, do you have any ponchos and gloves?"

"I think so, why?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It took them hours to get there and just like Dwight said the parking lot was filled with tons of walkers.

They parked the truck a few feet from it, so they wouldn't see it. They would have to walk the rest of the way there.

As they were walking, they carried their ponchos in there hands. "So what are we going to use these for?"

Daryl was about to answer, but he saw two walkers coming towards them, they must of wonder off from the store parking lot. "Your about to find out now."

He took out his knife and went straight for the walker, while Negan took care of the other one. Once they were both dead, he put on the poncho and took some gloves from his pocket. After they were on, he cut open the walker and started putting guts on him.

"Oh seriously?" Negan asked looking disgusted. 

"It's camouflage, now quit whining and do yours." He said holding the knife out for Negan. The man grumbled but put on his poncho and gloves, then took the knife.

"So this actually works?"

"Yeah, if you smell like them, they won't attack you." 

"Smart, its a good thing I picked you." Once they were both covered from head to toe, they started making their way to the store. 

When they got close enough, Negan let Daryl walk in the parking lot first, since he saw none of them attacking, he walked in too. 

One of the walkers got close to Negan with its mouth open, but it didn't bite, it just stared at him.

"Whew buddy you need a mint." Negan said jokingly. Daryl glared at him and whispered "don't say anything." Negan nodded and kept quiet. 

Soon after a few minutes they finally made it to the entrance. They quickly got inside, both of them taking a sigh of relief and took off their ponchos and gloves.

"The store probably has trucks in the back we can use, now let's get to it." Negan grabbed two carts and handed one to Daryl. 

The first place Negan went to was the hair, product aisle. "Let's see, come on...found it!" Daryl rolled his eyes at his excitement on finding hair gel.

"What? My hair is a mess." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they had four carts filled up and they were able to find some boxes to put some of the stuff in. 

Right now Daryl had another cart with him, that he was putting perishable foods in. 

"Are you kidding me!?"

Daryl stop what he was doing, ready and alert. "What, what is it?"

"It was the end of the world and the last model they put on Rolling Stones is Brittany spears, she not even that hot." He said showing the cover of a magazine

It took all of Daryl's strength not to bang his head on the shelf. He just went back to filing the cart up.

"Her boobs are not that big either. Guess your not interested in this are you?"

"No."

"Figures, your not into women like that, you just like cock."

"just because you fuck me, doesn't mean I like cock."

"Well you certainly seem to enjoy my cock." Daryl didn't say any thing, he just continued with his task. Negan got closer to him and squeezed his ass, making Daryl jump a little.

"Your a fucking creep." Negan smirked and went over to the next aisle. 

 

When they had plenty of stuff, they went to the back of the store, where the storage room is. There was one small truck. 

After an hour of filling the truck up, they were ready to go. Negan was about to open the roll up door, but Daryl stopped him.

"Listen." They both heard a lot groaning and hissing. "We can't open this without too many of them getting inside." 

"So were trapped?" Daryl nodded his head. 

"Damn it. Well what the fuck do we do?" Daryl thought for a moment before answering. And he answered honestly. "Wait."

"What?"

"We can wait, sometimes a herd will move to another place." 

"And if they don't?"

"Then I'll think of something else."

"You better, because it's starting to get dark."

Daryl sighed, this was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

It was nightfall and Daryl and Negan are still in the store waiting.

"God this is taking forever, how long has it been?"

"It's only been an hour." 

"It feels like hours and I'm so board. Entertain me." Daryl looked at him like he was telling some kind of joke. "Entertain you? The hell I'm supposed to do?"

"How about a strip tease?" 

"I'm not doing that. What if something happens and I don't have my clothes on." 

"Then do something." 

"I'm not your Jester, if your so board then go find something to do." Negan shrugged and walked off. Daryl didn't expect that to work. Once he was gone, Daryl started walking around the store.

He walked until he found the camping section. He quickly picked out two sleeping bags and two pillows. Then he walked around until he found a spot they can both sleep. 

He sat down and opened the package, to get to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon two sleeping bags were sit up neatly, they were probably going to spend the night here, so Daryl made sure they were ready. 

While he doing all this, Negan hasn't bother him, hasn't even heard a peep from him. "The hell is that nut job doing." He mumbled to himself.

Just as was thinking, he heard a loud crash. He quickly got on his feet, to check things out. He checked almost every aisle until he saw Negan. He was in the home decor section, with a bowling ball in his hand and he saw a pile of broken ceramic pieces. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well since you decided to be a bitch and not give me a simple strip tease, I found something else to do." 

"Where did you even get a bowling ball?"

"Sports section." He said simply said, while looking on the shelves for more vases. "Wish they had a ping pong table, I would love to take that back with us." He he looked around until he found five vases still intact. 

He set them up and then handed the ball to Daryl. "Go on, try it." 

"This is stupid."

"Just try it Mr.no fun." Daryl huffs, but gets into a good spot and aims the ball carefully, then he rolls it down the aisle. The ball breaks all of them. "Strike!" Negan shouted. "Get the ball while I get more vases." 

 

After about an hour of breaking vases, there were no more, Daryl had to admit, it was a little entertaining. "You think they're gone by now?"  Daryl shrugged and both them started walking to the entrance. When they got there, they saw the herd was still outside

"We're going have to spend the night here. I set up some sleeping bags."  Daryl lead Negan him to where he set them up and Negan just smiles.  
"Aww that's so sweet, you set up a bed for me. Are you going get me some slippers and a pipe too."

"Screw you."

"I love you too."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning Daryl woke up first, he went to the bathroom, washed his face and peed." 

After he was done, he went to the main door. To his surprise the herd was actually gone. He quickly went back to the spot to wake Negan up.

He got close to him and carefully shook his shoulder. "Hey...hey." Negan woke up with a huge yawn. "Is it morning?" 

"Yeah and they're gone." 

"Really?" Daryl nodded his head. Negan got out of his sleeping and stood up, fully awake.  "Come on let's get out of here." He grabbed Lucille and they both started making they're way to the storage room.

When they were in there, they heard banging and groaning coming from the roll up door. "I thought said all of them were gone."

"Fuck." Daryl cursed. "Okay it's probably a small pack that didn't go with the herd. We just gotta-"

"I have an idea." Negan cut in. 

"What is it?" Negan sighed and said "something dangerous and stupid. I'm going to distract them, when they're away from door, pull it up and drive."

"Waite you just can't do-" but before he could finish Negan took off running. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Negan was outside, in the parking a lot, he quickly started running, towards the back of the store. 

When he got there, he saw the medium size pack of walkers "Well here goes nothing." He mumbles. "Hey you dead sacks of shits! Come and fucking get it" The walkers stopped banging on the door and turned they're attention to him.

"That's right eyes on me." The pack started walking towards him. Negan backed up and started leading them to away from the door.    

Soon after a while they're were almost to the parking lot. "Come on where is he." He said as one of the walkers got to close, he took his bat and swung it in the head, killing it instantly. 

After that more started getting closer. "Shit!" He took his bat and swung again. "Now would be a good time Daryl." He was about to swing his bat again until he saw something speeding up. It was the truck. Negan got out of the away while a few walkers were hit on impact. The truck stopped and door open.

"Get in!" Daryl shouted. Negan quickly started running, Daryl scooted over so he can get sit the drivers seat. Negan was ready to close the door, but a walker grabbed his arm. "Son of bitch!" 

Daryl quickly grabbed the bat and drove it straight into the walker's head. He quickly pulled it out and knock the walker off of Negan. Negan closed the door and drove quickly.

When they were out of the parking a lot, Negan gave a chuckle. "What a rush."

"You are such an idiot." Daryl said.

"What?"

"What you did was idiotic, you didn't have to fucking do that!" Negan thought about what he said and then grinned. "You were worried about me, weren't you?" 

"In your damn dreams." Daryl said looking away from other man. Negan gently smiled and kissed Daryl's head. "Don't worry if makes feel any better, I won't do it again." 

Daryl gave a sigh a relief in his head. He won't admit to Negan, but he was worried about him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to update, I tried making the chapter longer, like some of you suggested. I hope you enjoy it

It's been a few weeks and everything been actually going way better for Daryl

Daryl became one of Negan's top Lieutenants and Daryl was able to convince Negan to be reasonable with Rick and the rest of Alexandria. 

Not Negan's type of reasonable, but a normal reasonable. But as time went on, a little bit of tension started to rise in the sanctuary. People were starting get real jealous of Daryl.

They all wonder the same thing. What made Daryl so special? Out of all the people Negan can show an once of real affection to, he chooses an animalistic, uncivilized redneck. 

Negan was oblivious to their jealously, but not Daryl, he sees it too well. 

 

Right now, Daryl and Negan were in bed. Negan was doing his favorite thing to Daryl, witch was rimming him. "F-Fuck, hurry up." Daryl was on his back with his knees to his chest

Negan took his tongue away from his hole and chuckles. "Sorry sweetheart, but I like taking time with your gorgeous ass." He put one finger in and pulled on the rim, making room for his tongue. "It isn't that gorgeous, so please hurry up." 

He licked, until he heard Daryl grunt, he stopped for a moment to see Daryl coming on his chest. Negan pulled his finger out and swiped through the come on the other man's chest and licked it clean. 

"Jesus I love the taste of you." 

"I get that now, since you've been licking my ass for almost 20 minutes." Negan swiped though the come again and put his finger back in Daryl's hole. "Shit! I thought you were done."

"Nope." He said with a grin, pumping his finger in and out. "Can't you just give it a rest already I-"

He was cut from the sound of door opening. "Sir the trucks-Holy shit!" It was Simon. Negan Pulled his finger from Daryl's ass and paid attention to him.

"Simon I hope this is important." 

"T-The trucks are back." Negan gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'll be there in a minute. Hey I need your opinion on something?"

"What?"

"Wouldn't you say that Daryl has a good looking ass?" Simon did not know how to answer that, he started to fumble with his words. Daryl got off his back and glared. "Why the fuck are you asking him!?" Daryl took a pillow and threw it in Simon's direction. "Get the hell out and knock next time!" Simon quickly shut the door. 

Negan was now laughing his ass off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were both dressed, they went outside to where the trucks were with the group of saviors that came back. Both Negan and Daryl inspected them.

While Daryl was inspecting, he noticed one of the Saviors, eyeing him intensively. Every few minutes he move to a different spot, trying to get a view of Daryl.  

After a few minutes, he saw the guy put a hand on the handle of a gun he had and that did it for Daryl. He got off the truck he was on and went to Negan's truck.

"Negan, I think we should go back inside." 

"Hold on, one of them said they found hair scrunchies, you could you use some."

 

"Forget it, lets just go."  Negan turned around with a raised brow. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside, so we need to go." Negan nodded  and hoped off the truck. As they were walking, Daryl saw the savior now gripping the handle of that gun "Shit." He whispered. He then started walking faster. 

This made Negan even more concerned. "Daryl you need to tell me what's wrong now." Daryl turned around and was about to answer, but something hit his arm. It caused excruciating pain. 

"Daryl, Daryl!"  Daryl Knew he had been shot , but he didn't hear the gun go off, witch only meant, that the shooter had a silencer. Negan got close to him and coaxed Daryl to lift up his hand from his arm a little.

When he got a look at the wound, he was furious. "Who did this?" He asked in a calmed but cold voice. None of the people in the group answered. "I SAID WHO DID THIS!?" Still no one answered, most of them were too afraid to. 

Daryl tugged Negan's arm to get his attention, once he got it, he pointed to the shooter, who was trying to walk away quietly. Negan rushed over and grabbed him by the collar and then slammed him into a truck.  

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" The savior didn't really seem afraid, witch was a little surprising. "He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be a Lieutenant, when others are much more qualified. He's the enemy Negan, trying-" he was cut off from the bigger man slamming his head into the Truck."

"You do not decide who's the enemy, I do!"

"A lot of us don't want him here, because it's just a matter of time before he ruins everything we accomplished." Negan actually laughed at this. "You say the rest don't want him here, so why don't we take a little vote?" He turned his attention towards the others. "Whoever doesn't want Daryl here, raise your hand." All them shifted awkwardly and mumbled, but none of them raised their hand.

"Now whoever doesn't mind him being here raise your hand." All of them slowly put their hands up. "They don't seem to mind."

"That's because they fear you."

"Actually I like to call that respec-"

"It's fear. But you know what, soon that fear is going to go away and will it be a matter of time before they want to get rid of you too." He said whispering the last part. Negan looked mortified and the prick was giving a small smirk. 

Then Negan's eye were filled with rage. He left Lucille in his room, but he thought of the next best thing. He took the savior off the truck, then raised the roll up door, He then pinned the savior down to the entrance.

Negan grabbed the handle of the door and slammed the whole thing down of the savior's neck. He did it again and again until bone cracked and the head was nearly decapitated. 

When he was dead, Negan was breathing heavily. He turned around and there was a little blood on his face. "Simon burn him, actually, No feed him to the corpses." Simon nodded and went over, dragging the body away. 

"Everyone else, get this crap inside!" Negan went over Daryl and helped him walk inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After visiting the doctor, both of them went inside in the office and sat. Daryl would be okay, the bullet only grazed him, he just needs to keep bandages on.

Negan opened the drawers to his desk and took out a bottle of whiskey and plastic cups. He pours it and quickly drinks it. Right now he was very stressed out, he even looked a little scared.

Daryl has never seen him with fear before. It must of been the the fact that a savior wasn't a afraid of him, when most of them were. 

Daryl heard what the savior whispered and the thought of the rest of them turning against him, made Negan uneasy. Even though Negan has a good life here and people listen to him, a day might come where he is overthrown. 

Daryl could tell Negan didn't think about that all the time, but if someone remind him, he start getting concerned. Right now Negan was on his fourth cup.

"Hey you want some?"

"Um, no I'm good." Negan nodded and drank his fifth cup. "Do you need anything?" Daryl thought for a moment before answering. "Little hungry." Negan quickly got up and left. 

 

Soon he came back, with a can of soda and a biscuit. After he gave them to Daryl, he went back to his desk and poured more whiskey. "Fuckin prick." He mumbled. Negan really needed to get his mind off this situation and the whiskey wasn't working.

"Tell me something." He suddenly says to Daryl. "What?" 

"Tell me something, something personal like the last time." Daryl wanted to object, but he understands why Negan wants him to do that, he wants a distraction and alcohol sometimes is not the best thing when you want to forget something. 

"Not the first time I've been grazed by a bullet."  He mumbled. "Really?"

"Yeah, there was this girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon Daryl told him about the whole time he and his group lived on a farm and how they spent time on looking for a little girl, also about Herschel. Then somehow he went on to tell him about the prison they once stayed in and the governor.  

"So was this guy was like a real governor?" 

"No, not really, just called himself that." 

"Wow what a douchebag." He slurred, he was already drunk. "Can't believe you actually took out a tank. You know when I learned you took out my bikers, I was very impressed. Your awesome." 

"No, I just think fast." Daryl said while taking a sip of his soda.

"That still makes you awesome. Most of the idiots here don't think like you. You know, me and you we might leave this place." Daryl paused for a moment. "What?"

"We might leave, these bastards will become ungrateful and try to get rid of me. It can be just you and me against the world." Daryl was pretty sure that was the alcohol talking. "We'll leave and maybe find a nice cabin or something. Be badasses together." 

Daryl didn't know how he would feel about that, it might be a good idea just an case, but how would he be able to see his friends and family back at Alexandria. "You can be my wife, I wouldn't mind just having just one if it was you." Daryl blushed a little and got up.

"You need to lay down." He went over to Negan and helped him get up. "Well aren't you sweet." 

Daryl was able to get him into his room and helped him into bed. He was about to go, but Negan grabbed his arm and pulled him into bed. "Stay."

Daryl hesitated but nodded. Negan smiled and held him tight.

After a while they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was sick. Anyway enjoy this chapter

The next week Daryl was with the girls again, in there room and they were having a movie night on their portable TV

"Still can't believe someone was stupid enough to try to assassinate you in front of Negan." Amber suddenly said. "Are you sure you're all right?" 

Daryl nodded and then spoke. "It just grazed me, I'll be fine. Is there some other tapes we can watch?"

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Too sappy." He mumbled. "Buts its Titanic." Daryl rolled his eyes and then went over to a box were they kept their tapes. "pretty sure the people on that ship were more worried about getting out alive then kissing each other." 

He dug around in that box until he found something that looked interesting. 'The birds.' It said on the cover. "What's this about?" he asked "Animal attacks or something?" One of the girls said shrugging. 

Daryl looked at the tape again before asking "can we watch this one?" 

"Aw but the movie isnt-" 

"Amber, why don't we just watch it, Besides we watched this a lot anyway." Sherry said, while ejecting the tape from the TV. She grabbed Daryl's tape and put it in. 

As the opening credits were being shown, there was a knock at the door. Sherry paused it and went over to the door and opened it. It was Negan.

"I've come baring gifts." He said. She looked down and saw that Negan had a basket of fruit and a six pack of Pepsi. She raised a brow. "Is there something you need? Because you don't do this unless you need something." 

"I was wondering if I've can come in and...." Negan moved his head to side, getting a better look at Daryl. "Weren't you playing pool?"

"Yeah, but too many of them are losing on purpose, because their pussies and they think it will get them on my good side." 

"Sorry, girls night." 

"But Daryl's in there and last time I checked he's a dude." 

"Fine, let me rephrase this, no Negan night." 

"Okay, now that's just cruel." Daryl rolled his eyes when he heard that, this man who irons people's faces and bash's people's heads in thinks not letting him join movie night is cruel. "Come on, I said I brought gifts and I'm fucking board." 

"Well I guess you can stay a little-"

"Awesome." Negan pushed past her and set the food on of the small tables and sat next to Daryl on the sofa. "So you come here often?" He said a cheesy grin, Daryl only gave him a blank stare.

"So what are we watching, if you can't decide, I have a few porno tapes and maybe it will get everyone in the mood for an orgy." They all gave him a look of disgust. This is one of the reasons they don't like letting Negan in on movie night. "Come on I'm just screwing around, no need for those looks your giving me." 

Sherry un-paused the video and sat. "We're not watching a lame chick flick are we?" Everyone shushed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through out almost half of the movie, Negan just wouldn't shut up, he kept on making comments and asked annoying questions. 

"You ever wonder if the birds would migrate to a different place and attack other people? Or what if the military bombs the area, since these birds are affected by something-"

"God sakes shut up." Daryl groans. "Make me." Negan smirks. Daryl grabs his face and starts kissing him, forcing in tongue in to Negan's mouth.

When they pulled back everyone was staring. "Were just gonna go." 

 

Next thing they were both in the hall way. "Why do you always have to ruin everything." Negan smirks and wraps an arm around him. "I just needed a way to get you out of there."

"Why?"

"We need to talk." Negan lead him to his room and they sat. "Since last week with what happened, I think this might not be the safest place for you." 

"I thought you were worried about you not being safe here."

"Well that too and I remembered what I said, even though I was drunk. How would you feel about that idea I had?" Daryl didn't answer right away, because he still doesn't know how he would feel about that. 

"I don't know....I-"

"Look I'll gave you more time to think about it, but if someone tries to kill you again, we might have to go with that plan." 

"What about.... Alexandria?"

"What about them?" 

"How can I see them again if I leave with you." Negan felt a little bit of jealousy run through him. "You still worried about them? Why?"

"because their my damn family that's why!" Negan stopped himself from getting angry then spoke. "Fine then maybe we can go there-"

"No!"

"No? You just said-"

"They will fucking kill you."

"I'm sure we can negotiate-"

"There will be no negotiating, once they see you have no men, they will kill you and I don't want them to do that because I care about you too you fucking Dumbass!" Negan was taken back by this a little.

"You do?"

"Yes, but I don't want to, after all the horrible shit you did, but for whatever reason I do. So come up with a different idea that won't get you killed!" Negan rubbed Daryl's back soothly and kissed his head.

"Like I said, there's always the first idea. We can figure out all the details later okay?" Daryl took a deep breath and nodded. "Daryl.....I...um, lov-" Daryl cut him off with another kiss.

"I know. When's the last time you said those words to anyone?" Negan hesitated before answering. "My wife."

"Witch one?"

"No, not them, not any of them. The first one I had before all this shit. Your the only I want to say those words to now, because I know you feel the same way." Daryl hated to admit it, but he does feel the same way.

"Why don't we just relax and...." Negan then started leaving trails of kisses on Daryl's neck, then started bitting the skin. "Enough with the hickeys jackass." 

Negan chuckles and starts taking off his shirt and goes back to kissing him, this time on the chest. Soon he started to take his pants off. "Hey you gotta get undressed too."

"Ugh, fine." After two minutes, both of them were naked. 

"On your stomach." Negan says. Daryl nods and does what he says. The other man gropes his asscheeks and spanks them a little. Then he spreads them. Negan sucks one of his fingers and puts one on Daryl's entrance.

He slowly, pushes the finger in all the way and rubs Daryl's prostate. "F-Fuck!" Daryl groans. "Wanna get off on just my fingers baby?"

"Y-Yes, just-shit!" Negan put a second finger in and thrust them in and out. He pulled them apart to get a look at better look at Daryl's pink clenching walls. He bend down and put his tongue in the gape. 

"God, please." Daryl groans. Soon Negan puts three in and goes deep again, to get at his prostate. After a few more strokes on the area Daryl comes.

"Okay, my turn. Suck me off." Daryl gets between his legs and puts the tip of Negan's cock in his mouth. He gaves it teasing licks before putting more in his mouth.

Daryl kept sucking until Negan grabbed his hair and started fucking his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour passed and both were laying down naked.

After a while Negan broke the silence. "Why don't we go out tomorrow and find a place we can live, just in case things go south."

"Might be hard to find a cabin."

"Doesn't have to be a cabin. It can be anything. Hell I wouldn't even mind if was something like a library."

"You can't live in a library jackass. Let's just look for something that will have are basic needs." Negan pulled Daryl close and nodded. "Lets also make sure it's far away from here. Hey you think the girls might let me in next movie night?"

"Not a chance." Daryl said with a little bit of a smirk." Negan smirk too and said

"yeah, I'm pretty much ruined that for them."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Negan and Daryl were driving, they had the R.V. Daryl was driving while Negan was in the passenger side.

Usually Negan would drive, but he told Daryl he was feeling a little lazy. Right now the older man had his feet up on the dashboard and was eating a bag of nuts. 

"Hey while were out here, why don't we look for some deer, were running a little low on meat." 

"How? We didn't bring any hunting rifles?" 

"That's because we don't need them, I got a surprise for you."

"If it's a surprise from you, then I'm not sure if I want to know what it is." Negan rolled his eyes and put down his nuts. "Don't be like that, just close your eyes and I'll bring it."

"I can't jackass, I'm driving." 

"Right, then just keep your eyes on the road, While I get it." Negan got up and went to the back of the R.V. He soon came back with something behind his back. "Can you guess what it is."

"If it's a dildo like the last time I'm crashing the R.V." Negan chuckled but shook his head. He then took the thing from his back and showed it to Daryl. Daryl's eyes widen a little when he saw what Negan had.

It was a crossbow, his crossbow. He hadn't seen that thing since he got to the sanctuary. "Lucky for you Dwight didn't break it or anything. Still works and everything and I got you some new bolts, that are in good condition."

Honestly Daryl didn't know what to say, he never thought Negan would actually do this for him. "Hold on I wanna be 100 percent sure it still works." Negan puts one bolt in and aims at the windshield.

Daryl was about to stop him but, the bolt went flying through the windshield, breaking the glass. Daryl stopped the R.V. and glared. "Are you out of your mind!?" But just Negan grinned and asked "so was it a great surprise?"

"You jackass-yes it was a, but you wasted a bolt you idiot." Negan shrugged and said. "Don't worry there's plenty more where that came from." 

"Hey? does he still have my...."

"Vest?" 

Dary nodded.

"No, he said he lost it on a run." Daryl felt disappointed hearing that, he really did love that vest, now he's not going see it again. "If it makes you feel any better, I can threaten him into finding you a new and better one." 

"No, it's okay, besides I rather just have my old one. Hey you wanna stop here?" 

"Not yet, lets drive s little a bit more." Daryl nodded and continued to drive. "Hey, I see a walker on the side of the road, you think I can shoot it from the window-"

"No."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they stopped and walked into a neighborhood with some houses, they stopped at one big one.

Well all the house were big, they must of stumbled into an upper class neighborhood. They stopped and walked to it. The house was was faded red, paint almost gone and windows broken, also surrounded by a gate. 

Negan whistles at the sight. "I think we found Wayne manner." Negan pushed the gate and it opened. They walked more until they got in front of the house. "How loaded do you think the owner was?" Daryl only shrugged. 

Once they got in front of the door, Daryl turned the door knob and it was unlocked. Inside it looked old and dusty, but not too much.

"Seems doable." Negan said, they looked around until they found the living room. As Daryl was looking around, he noticed something moving in the arm chair. He got in front of it and saw that it was a walker with a suit on.

When it saw him, it hissed and started to get up. Daryl backed up and aim the crossbow. "I missed this." He mumbled. He then shot the bolt, shooting it the head and making it drop dead. 

"Your aim is perfect." Negan suddenly said. He went over to the walker and got a look at it. "Either that's the owner or the butler." 

"Doesn't matter now." Negan nodded and went back to exploring, He got to a stair case and motioned Daryl to follow him. When they got upstairs, Negan went to the first room with its door open.

It was a study. 

Negan looked around and smiled. "This could be my new office." Negan went over to the desk and dug in the drawers. "Holy crap!"

"What?" 

Negan pulled a box from the drawer and showed it to Daryl. It was a box of cigars. "Their freakin Cuban." He takes one out and puts it in his mouth and searches his pockets. 

"Damn it, forgot my lighter, you got yours?" Daryl searched his pockets and then shook his head. "Fuck, I have the opportunity to smoke a Cuban and I don't have a lighter." 

Daryl walked over to a cabinet and looked inside. "There's some Brady in here if you want." Negan smiled and put down the cigar, then went over to the cabinet. "This place is perfect."

"You only say that because you found booze and cigars, too me it's too...."

"Too much?"

"Yeah, wasn't really a fan of most rich folk." 

"Well with the world gone to shit, there are no more rich folk, like you said, it doesn't matter anymore." Negan opened the bottle and chugged some of it down. "Yeah this will be our emergency house." 

"We haven't even seen the rest of the house." Negan chuckled and took a sip from the bottle. "I feel like were one of those couples who go house hunting together. Only thing that's missing is a real estate agent showing us around, we'll come on honey let's see the rest of the place."

Daryl mumbled a shut up and started following Negan out the room, but not before grabbing the box of cigars for Negan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They looked around some more and it seemed good enough for decent shelter, they soon finally got to the main bedroom.

The bed was big enough for two people. Negan put down Lucille and ran straight for the bed, flopping on it.

Negan made a face of discomfort. "This seems harder then I expected and dusty." Negan sat up and bounced on it a little, as he was bouncing on it, he saw a Cockroach crawl from the side.

Seeing that made him jump of the mattress immediately. Daryl smirked at this, The fearless Negan startled by a cockroach. "We can just get a mattress from the sanctuary and bring it here." 

Negan nodded and got up from the bed. "Come on let's go, we need to look for deer before night fall." 

 

When they got outside, they started heading towards the forest. Negan watched as Daryl looked carefully around for any sign of deer. "There's one near by."

"How do you know?"

"They're tracks scattered here, also the leaves on that bush..." Daryl went over to it and saw some of the leaves with bite marks. "It's been eating here recently." 

"People underestimate you rednecks, people don't know how smart and resourceful you guys are." 

"You have no idea." He mumbled, then they both heard some rustling, they started walking again, until Daryl motioned for him to stop. They saw the deer, they're were tracking behind some trees.

Daryl aimed his crossbow and waited one second before shooting. He shot it in the neck, making it drop instantly. 

"Remind to let you lead the hunting group next time." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they were driving back, Daryl handed the cigars to Negan. "Thanks, thought I forgot about these. So did you like the place?"

"It was okay, I guess."

"If you don't like it, we can find somewhere else to-"

"Nah, its okay, it just need some adjustments and It'll be fine, I just hope.....we never have to use it if things go south for us." 

Negan understood what he meant, it's a nice house, but he also hope they won't have to resort to running away from the sanctuary. 

"Yeah, I hope so too."


	12. Chapter 12

"See that you got your stuff back."

Daryl stopped his contraction from tracking to look at Dwight. "Only thing that's missing is that vest." He said sounding so smug.

Daryl didn't respond only glared at him for a moment and then went back to tracking. Next time he's gonna tell Negan not to let Dwight come on the next hunting trip.

"You know soon it will be a matter of time before he gets bored with you. Do you know what will happened if gets bored with you?" 

Still Daryl didn't say a word to him, he's not going to give Dwight the satisfaction of giving him a response. "He will find someone else and you'll be nobody to him. I've seen this happen with some of the wives." 

Daryl clenched his crossbow, he's really trying hard not to shoot a blot into Dwight's Face."Do you honestly think that man feels for you, the same man who bashed in your friends heads-" 

Dwight was cut off from Daryl shoving him into a tree and pinning him there. "I will shove a bolt up your ass if you ever mentioned that again." Dwight smirked and pushed Daryl off of him.

"I guess reminding you what he did makes you realize how fucked up you are for caring about him doesn't it?" Daryl was thinking about punching the bastard, but he went get back to tracking. "Why don't you do something useful and go look for game like the rest?" 

"Sure, but before I do, answer me this; what do you and Negan have in common that you can both care about each other?" Daryl thought about that for a moment and he couldn't find an answer. Him and Negan were such opposites, it was kind of strange for them to have feelings for each other. 

"Listen you may be great at sex or whatever, but at one point, he will forget about you. So my advice is to leave before it's probably too late." With that Dwight started to walk away, but before he could go, he said one more thing.

"Oh by the way, I didn't lose your vest. I burnt it." After that he finally walked off. 

Dwight was still in the distance, so Daryl took aim and fired. Hitting Dwight right in the shoulder. 

His screams of pain were satisfying to Daryl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You shot him?" 

Daryl was in Negan's office, talking about the incident that happened in the forest. "Y-yes. I didn't mean to, it's just that he was being a...."

"a prick?"

Daryl nodded. Negan sighed and opened his Drawer. He got out two of his Cuban cigars. He offered one to Daryl, but Daryl shook his head. Negan put it back and then lite his. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah, he was just saying nonsense like always."

"What exactly did he say? Daryl I know you pretty well by now and I know it would take something to make you that angry to probably shoot someone." Daryl hesitated before giving his answer. 

"He said he burned my vest." 

"That's all?"

Daryl nodded again. Negan took his cigar out of his mouth and blew some smoke out before speaking again. "First of all I'm going to have a talk to him about that. second, do not bullshit me."

"I'm not-"

"Daryl." Negan said in a warning voice. Daryl sighed and just decided to tell the truth. "He also said you would get bored of me."

"What?"

"He said that you'll stop caring about me, that I'm just some toy for you to be occupied with. Said I was fucked up for having feelings for you." When he was done, he saw Negan's face go to calm to anger. "Where's Lucille? I'm going fucking splatter his brains on the walls." But before he could start looking for his bat, Daryl got up to block his way. 

"Hey look, the things he said were stupid, but you don't need to go bash his head in." 

"Okay, how about gutting him?"

"No, no gutting. Look I already give him a bolt, he got what he deserved. So please just calmed down." 

Negan took a deep breath and said "your right, I'll just kill him when does something really stupid. Daryl whatever that burnt piece of toast said to you, isn't true. I will never get tired of you, you are one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"I know. The only reason he said that is because he wants me out of here like that the rest of them. They can't stand me being with you, because apparently I'm an enemy to them."

"Well if anyone tries to get rid of you, they'll have to deal with me."

"Even if you had to deal with all of them?"

"Yeah, I think I can take all of them on." 

"You'd be dead, idiot." Negan grinned and said "well at least I'll die from protecting my princess." Daryl punched him in the arm and glared. "Don't call me that." 

"Okay, would you prefer queen?" Daryl reached up and took the cigar from his mouth and put it in his. "Just for that your not getting this back."

Negan smirked and got in Daryl's face only to blow smoke it in, then he spoke again. "You're my badass queen." 

"And your a dumbass, who I have to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Daryl then did same thing Negan did, blowing smoke into his face. Negan took the cigar out of Daryl's mouth and crashed his lips onto his.

After a couple of seconds of making out they pulled back, panting a little a bit. "I really wanna bang you right now, but there's something I gotta do first." 

Negan with to his door and opened it, He was about to go to the doctor's office and look for Dwight, but he saw him walking in the hall. "Dwight! Just the man I wanted to see, come here for a moment."Dwight nodded and walked over to him

"Yes sir?"

"I heard what happened in the woods, but I see you got that patched up." He said pointing to the bandages on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good to hear, but Dwight before you go to your room and relax, I need to do this."

"Do what?"

Negan punched him in the gut, Dwight gave shout of pain. "That's for burning Daryl's vest." Then Negan punched him in the face. "And that's for the bullshite you told him. You ever do something like that again, I will do much worse then this, understand?"

Dwight groaned in pain, but nodded. 

"Good, now get out of my sight." Dwight quickly walked away from him. 

 

Negan went back into the office, were Daryl was waiting for him.

"What did you do?" Daryl asked.

"I punched him the face and stomach." Negan simply said. Daryl was about to say something but Negan cut him off.

"You said I couldn't bash his head in or gut him. You didn't say anything about punching." Daryl shrugged and said "good point." Then took off his shirt.

"Come on, let's get back to what we were gonna do."

"With pleasure." Negan said with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

It was late and Daryl was still up. He was in the bed next to Negan, watching him snore. He looked really peaceful at the moment.

Daryl wasn't really tired so he got up and got dressed. After that he went out the room.

 

He just goes for a walk around the compound, he usually does this when he needs to think or just can't sleep. As he was walking he heard someone trying to get his attention.

"Daryl , hey Daryl."  Daryl turn around and saw one of the wives. It was Amber. "Hey Daryl wanna come in for a drink?"

Daryl shrugged and started walking towards the room. Sure it was late, but one drink couldn't hurt. "Can't sleep?" She ask. 

"No, not really."

"Yeah, me neither." 

When he went in, he saw none of the other girls were here. They must be in their own rooms. Amber goes over to the small table and brings over two glasses of whiskey. 

"You already had them set out?"

"Well Sherry was supposed to come, but I guess she forgotten about me." Daryl nodded and took the glass. "So what's your reason for not being able to sleep? I always notice that you take walks around at night sometimes."

"Just not tired." He mumbled while taking a sip. "You?"

"I guess it's the same as you. So you and Negan seem to be couple of the year. He likes you so much he doesn't really pay attention to us anymore."

Daryl looked guilty for a moment, but Amber said. "Not that's there's anything wrong with that, because now we have more time to our yourselves, then spending time bringing him pleasure." 

"Are you sure because-"

"Don't worry about it Daryl." Daryl nodded and took a another sip. "So how do you really feel about Negan?"

"Um, well he's great at fucking and....I guess he can be funny at times." Daryl wasn't really sure if he wanted to reveal he loved him yet. 

"You know Daryl, if you have feelings for him it's okay, nothing to be embarrass about." 

"I'm not embarrassed, I...just think it's weird to have feelings for someone who..."

"Kill someone you knew?" Daryl avoided answering the question by taking a another sip. "It's okay I understand-"

"No you don't." 

"You're right I don't, but Daryl if you love him just make sure you tell him all right?"

"I have." Waite did he just admit that? Was he drunk? He was starting to think he was because he didn't really want to say that, also he started to feel a little weird. 

He started feeling dizzy and just disoriented. "Daryl how do feel right now?"

"I...don't know. Usually I don't get drunk that fast." 

"Just try to relax okay?" Here let me help you to the couch."  She helped stand up and she walked him over there. When she she sat him down his eyes started to close slowly. Before they were fully closed, she Amber says

"I'm sorry Daryl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber was siting in a chair, nervously holding her glass of whiskey.

Soon some people came in, they're were Negan's top men. One of them went over to Daryl and checked his pulse. "I was hoping you would go with the poison suggestion we had."

"No Paul, I told you I didn't want to fucking do that. Now you promise me that you'll help me and mark get out of here."

"Since you took a big risk, you have my word. In the meantime relax."

"I can't fuckin relax, I just drugged Negan's boyfriend." Paul rolled his eyes at that. "Oh please, they were just fucking. Negan will move on. Okay boys lift him."

Two men went to the couch and lifted him. "See you when we get back."

"Waite." Amber said before they could walk out. "What?"

"Please don't kill him, please."

"Amber we have to-"

"If you kill him, I'll tell Negan that this was you're idea and I'll admit I was part of it. Because if I go down, you're going down with me." The man grumbled but nodded.

"Just take him out far and leave him there." She suggested. Paul nodded again and lead the other men out the room.

After they left, Amber took another sip of her drink and Said "I'm so fucking dead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost Dawn and the men drove out to a remote area.

When they deemed it was far enough they stopped. They got out the car and room daryl with them.

They walked until they found a spot to put him down. "Here." Paul said. The men just dropped Daryl carelessly and laughed when he landed with a thud.

"We can just shoot him now." One of them suggested.  "Nah, why waste bullets? Besides the biters will probably to get him." 

"Friggin Fag." The other man said and then spit on him. "Come on let's get back before someone knows he's gone. Remember, one of you punch me when we get back."

They walked away, just leaving Daryl on the cold ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning Negan woke up with a yawn and reached over to pull Daryl closer to him.

But he felt an empty spot. He looked around and didn't see him. 

Negan shrugged, he figures that Daryl was getting breakfast. Negan got up and stretched, then started looking for his clothes. 

 

After he was dressed, he went to the dining area, everyone was sitting down and eating, but he saw no sight of the red neck. 

Still Negan didn't worry about it, Daryl was just probably doing his own thing. 

He went over to the counter and got plate of food. "Morning sir" someone said to him as they were getting food.

"Oh, um morning. Did you see Daryl in here?"

"No, well at least not yet sir." 

"Oh, well if you see him, tell him that his awesome lover is looking for him." He said with a smirk. 

"Um, sure sir." 

 

Around 12:00 Negan still didn't see Daryl and it was almost lunch. After a while he started looking for him. Inside the compound and outside, but he still couldn't find him.

If he went somewhere, he would of told him like he always does. After searching he went into his office and sat at his desk. "Where is he?" He thought for a moment before something hit him.

"I didn't look in the girls room." He got up and almost rushed out the door.  When got there he knocked a little quickly.

Sherry answered the door. "Yes Negan?"

"Is Daryl in there?"

"No, why?"

"I can't find him, have you'v seen him?" Just as he feared, Sherry shook her head. "Negan he probably just went out on a run or something."

"He would of told me if he did." 

"Don't worry he'll probably show up eventually, just relax." With that she closed the door. But Negan couldn't relax, something was wrong, something is telling that he should be worried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two more hour of searching Negan was back in his office. Negan reached to his desk and took out his bottle of whiskey.

He was stressed out right now, that he needed a drink. But before he could take a sip, someone knocked.

"What?" 

The door opened and it was Paul. "Sir you gotta minute?"

"Yeah.....what happened to your eye?" He asked pointing to a bruise around his eye. "Um, it's hard for me to say but it was Daryl."

"What?"

"He punched me, when I tried to stop him."

"Stop him from doing what?"

"Escaping."

Negan felt like he was punched in the gut. "What?"

"He was escaping last night, I tried to stop him, but he got to one of the trucks and took off. He knocked me out sir."

Negan felt his whole world shatter. He thought Daryl would actually stay with him, He thought he would love him enough to stay with him. "I......are you sure?"

Paul nodded. 

In all his life Negan never felt so betrayed like this. Daryl was the second person he really cared about and now he's gone.

"Thank you for the report."

"Welcome sir, do you need anything sir?" Negan shook his head. Paul nodded and walked out.

As Negan was sitting there, his hand started to shake. He tried to drink from the bottle but he just couldn't.

After sitting there going through tons of emotions, he got up and threw the bottle at the wall, making it shatter.

"I WAS GOOD TO YOU!" He shouted. 

After a moment of silence, he then said 

"I loved you."


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl was laying a in an field, he's been knocked out for gods knows how long.

Eventually he starts to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes. He groans and looks around, he realizes he's outside and he's no where near the compound.

He can't remember how he got here. But the last thing he remembers is having drinks with Amber. 

Was he drunk enough that he wonder outside and passed out? No, that can't be it, even if was really drunk, he wouldn't wonder this far. 

He slowly sat up and looked around, there was nothing in sight, not even a walker. "What the hell?" He mumbles. He slowly gets up and thought hard, trying to remember what also happened last night.

He thinks until he remembers that Amber said sorry to him. So she might be responsible for him being out here.

Daryl sighs and starts walking, if he's going to get back, he can't waste time standing in the same spot.

He started walking towards the woods and as he gets closer, he hears something rustling behind the trees. He stops and waites for it to come out.

Sure enough it's a walker and it's missing an arm. It growls at Daryl and starts limping towards him. Daryl rolls his eyes and lets it limp towards him. 

When it gets close enough, Daryl kicks it down. He then raises his foot and starts stomping on the head, until it stoped moving completely.

Daryl kneels down and starts going through the pocket's on the walkers clothes. He was able to find a knife.

It wasn't big, but it was good enough.

"This is the last time I ever accept a drink from anyone." Daryl says to himself and with that he starts walking into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been two days since Daryl was gone and Negan was just a mess, physically and mentally.

He wasn't his usual cocky self, he didn't have his swagger, he even stop caring about his appearance like his hair. He was just depressed and angry. So angry that he took it out on the saviors by either yelling or causing physical harm. 

So now everyone was walking on egg shells around him, more then before. He was so depressed, that he didn't notice that Amber was also missing.

Right now Negan was in his office with his head down on his desk, he was gripping his hair. "Why didn't he just stay, why? Was I not good enough for him?" The more he thought about it, the more it made him depressed.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at his door. "What!" It was Joey. "Um sir, you missed lunch again."

"Yeah, So?"

"It's just that you skipped lunch yesterday, and dinner and breakfast, you haven't eaten in two days."

"Joey I can survive not eating for while, unlike your fatass, now did you just come here to bug me about food or did you come here with something important!" 

"Y-your also needed to check Inventory, the trucks are back."

"I'll be down in a minute." He mumbled. Joey nodded and left. Negan sighs and puts his head back down. 

 

When he was outside Negan was going to through the trucks one by one. All them had some good stuff, but he wasn't really impressed by them. Not even seeing a ping pong table and two crates of alcohol cheered him up.

He picks up one of the bottles and rolls his eyes when he reads the label. "How many times do I have to tell you people, I hate port wine." 

Some of them mumbled an apology, while others looked embarrassed. "Y'all are bunch of idiots. Just get the crap inside." Most them nodded and started doing what he said. 

While they were putting the stuff away, Negan walked around still thinking. "Forget it, he's not coming back, fucking knew it was too good to be......wait"

Negan stopped talking and paid attention to the trucks, something was off. He counted each one in his head. 

He counted 17. He counted again and it was 17. Negan was a little confused by this, so he went to over to Simon. 

Simon was busy checking off stuff on his clip board and making sure everyone brung in everything. "Hey Simon." 

"Yes sir."

"How many trucks left this morning?" Simon flipped to a page on his clipboard and read it before answering. "17 sir."

"How many was there yesterday?"

"17, it's always been 17 for the past month, remember?"

"Yeah, but there should be one missing."

"Missing? Why would there be one missing?"

"Because Daryl-" He stops for a moment and thinks. He doesn't say anything he just walks away. Simon shrugs and goes back to checking his clipboard.

 

Back in his office, Negan sat down. Paul said Daryl took a truck, but all 17 of them were there. Negan thought for a momment before something hit him. He quickly got up and walked out of the office. 

He went to his bedroom, he started looking around the room. He looked for 20 minutes until he went to the closet.

He dug around in it until he clear it out. Whe he didn't see what he was looking for, his disappointment was back. He was about to leave but he realized he forgot to look on the shelf.

He went further into the closet and reached up. As soon as he felt something, he took it down. 

His eyes wen wide.

It was Daryl's crossbow.

It took a minute for Negan to realize what happened. 

"SON OF A BITCH!" It took all his strength not to throw the crossbow out of anger. Negan knows Daryl loves this crossbow and he would never leave without it.

Paul lied to him. 

Negan takes a deep breath and puts the crossbow on his bed. He takes off his jacket and then goes into the bathroom.

He opens his medicine cabinet and takes out his razor and shaving cream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul was in his room, playing cards with his friends. 

"I thought you said Negan would get over this? Ever since we got rid of the bastard, the man has been in the worst mood." One of them says.

Paul shrugs and just says "he will, it will just take some time." 

"Hope so, because I'm afraid he might kill some of us just for looking at him wrong."

Paul was about to say his friend was overreacting, but there was a knock at his door. He gets up and opens it. He was surprise at who he saw there.

It was Negan. But he looked completely different, his beard was shaved and his hair was neat again and he had Lucille with him

Negan put on a big smile."Hey Paul, what are you guys doing?" 

"Just playing cards.....something you need sir?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if you guys wanted to play ping pong, I haven't gotten to use the new ping pong table."

"Um....."

"Come on one game isn't going to hurt." 

"Well I guess."

Negan grinned and said "Great lets go."

When they got to the room, where the table was, Negan picks up two paddles and hands one to Paul.

He then gets the ball and gives first serve. Soon both of them were playing a good game, neither of them missed the ball.

When 30 minutes passed, Negan started hitting the ball harder, so hard that Paul missed and it bounced out of the open window. "Sorry sir."

"That's okay, by the way you're really good at this."

"Thank you sir." Paul said with pride. "You guys are probably wondering why I look like this huh?"

"A little bit."

"Well it's just that I'm meeting with someone soon and I wanted to look good for them. So do I look decent?"

All them nodded and give him complements. "You look refresh sir and heathy."

"Yeah, its like a new you."

"You sure? because I think I of should maybe kept the beard."

"Yes, you look perfect sir, nothing to worry about. Who are you meeting?" At that moment Negan's whole demeanor changed, his face darken and was now glaring at the men.

"Daryl." He answers.

"What?"

Negan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun. He quickly shoots both of Paul's friends in the head, making them drop instantly. 

Paul looks stunned and terrified. Negan puts the gun away and goes to Paul, grabbing him and pinning him against the wall.

"Where is he?" He asked coldly

"Sir please I-" Negan slammes him into wall again and again. "WHERE IS HE!?" 

"I-I d-don't know." Negan pulls him off the wall and throws him to the ground. He picks up Lucille and raises it. 

He brings the bat down onto the man's back, making him scream in pain. "TELL ME NOW, TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"I-I-I drove him, t-to a remote a-area." Paul says trembling, "I took him there after A-Amber drugged him."

"Amber?"

"Y-Yes, I promised her I would get her out of here I-If she h-helped me."

"Where is she?" He growled, ready to tear the women's throat out.

"S-She's gone." Negan growled and slammed the bat down again, hearing bone crack. His cries of pain brings a sadistic smile to Negan's face. "I'm gonna go get a map and I want you to show me the spot you left him."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Paul showed him, Negan give short sigh of relief. There's a chance that Daryl could still be alive.

He picked up his bat ready to go.

"W-wait, what about me? I-I need the doctor." Negan gave cruel smile and said "sure, you can go to the doctor. But you gotta do one thing."

"W-what?"

"Get that ball." 

Before the other man could protest, Negan went over to him and picked him up, taking him to the window.

"You should of hid one of the trucks." He whispers to Paul and with that he pushes him out the window. 

When Paul lands, blood is almost every where. The people below looked in shock. They all look up at Negan.

"Don't worry folks just a ping pong game gone a little wrong!" He says while chuckling. 

Negan fixes his jacket and hair a little, then he heads for the door. 

"I really do hope, he likes the new look." he mumbles.

Negan is going to find Daryl and he's not coming back until he does.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been two days and Daryl is still lost.

 

Whoever took him out him here did a good job because has no idea where's going and how to get home. 

He was able to survive by eating small forest animals and worms. Today he was lucky enough to catch a possum, but he's saving that for later. But at this point he was exhausted.

Right now he was sitting under a tree, just thinking. "I can't believe she did this to me, fuckin back stabbing bitch." He mumbled. It was still a surprise that Amber did this to him. 

She seemed liked a decent person and a little trustworthy. Now Daryl wasn't too mad, because instead of leaving him out here, she could of killed him. 

"Now I know to never trust the wives again." He got up, taking his possum and started to walk again. 

 

In a hour he was on a main road, as he was walking he saw a sign up ahead. He started walking faster until he got close to it. "Real estate homes, 4 miles." The sign read.

Reading that gave Daryl a little bit of hope. If he could get there, maybe Negan would know we're to find him. The man has got to be searching for him by now. 

Thinking fast, Daryl put the possum down and took out his knife. He stabbed it in the gut and began to open it. Once it was open enough, he put his hand in until was covered in enough blood. 

He went over to sign and began writing. Once he was done the sign had his name on it, big enough for anyone to see. 

He's not gonna be able to have that possum anymore, but at least there's a chance he could be found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is just fuckin fantastic." Negan mumbles.

Negan was in the middle of the road, far away from the sanctuary. The R.V. he was driving was out of gas. 

He fucking knew he forgot to do something before he left and that was fill it up with gas. "Out of the damn times this piece of shit decides to stop working." 

Negan went into the RV and grabbed Lucille and a duffel bag. He's been stuck on the road for almost two hours, he just going to have go on foot.

He goes through the cabinets and starts putting can foods, bottles of water and a can opener in the bag. He also grabs a hand gun for just in case. 

He gets out of the R.V. and starts heading down the road. 

 

In three hours, he walked two and half miles. He was getting a little tired, he was about to stop to take a break but he saw something up a head that got his attention. 

It was a car and there were people standing outside of it. He started walking faster to get to them before they can leave.

When he got closer, he saw a couple and they looked absolutely scared, he also saw a man in front of them and he had a boy in his grasp. Negan looked closer and saw that the man had a gun to the kid's head. 

The only thing that Negan could conclude was that this was a hostage situation. The man must be robbing the couple and using the kid to make them gave him what he wants. 

Negan could walk away from this, but he needs that car. Plus he can't really ignored a young child in danger. Negan may kill people, but he doesn't enjoy the deaths of innocent children and women.

Negan sighs and started walking towards the car. "Folks is there a promblem here?" He called out, getting their attention. All their eyes was now on him. 

"Mind your own business pal." The man hissed. "Look what are you doing robbing these people? I'm sure they don't have enough to gave you anyway."

"He's right, please will gave you half of what we got-"

"Shut up! Gave me all of it or your son's brains will be splatter all over the road." Saying that made the boy started crying, Negan gave the couple a sympathetic look then put down his bag and Lucille.

"Hey buddy, instead of robbing them, why don't you take my stuff." The man looked at him with raise brow. "You got food in there?"

"Yep and water, also a hand gun with bullets." The man smirk and said "or I can just take your stuff and what they got."

"Or you can take my stuff only and take my R.V."

"R.V. ?"

"Yeah I got an R.V. a few miles back, it's all yours just got let these people go." The man thought for a moment before saying. "Tell you what, I'll let them go if I get one of the gas canister they have."

"You guys have gas?" Negan asked the couple, one of them gave a shaky nod. "Okay, we have a deal."

The guy grinned and let the boy go. The kid ran to his mother and they both hugged each other tightly. "Throw me the bag." The guy says. Negan takes it and does what he says. 

The man catches it and puts it down. He kneels down to open it and looks at the stuff inside. "This looks like some quality stuff."

"Of course it is." 

"How many bullets to the gun?"

"I think about six, they're at the bottom." As the man was digging through the bag. Negan carefully bend down and picked up Lucille. 

He slowly started to get behind the man, while the couple watched him with concern looks. Once he was close enough he asked "is it good enough?"

"Yeah it is, just show me where that R.V. is"

"Yeah, about that, you're not going to need it." The man was about ask him what the hell was he talking about, but before he could speak, Negan swung his bat hard on his head. 

Blood splatter got on him a little. The man started to choke in his own blood. "If you're going to rob someone, don't involve a child." He says coldly. Negan takes another swing at the man's head. This time teeth flew out.

Negan kept hitting him until the man's head was unrecognizable. Negan took some heavy breaths then looked at the couple.

"Hey?"

They jumped, looking absolutely terrified. "Since I helped you, you think I can have your car?"

They were too scared to answer. 

"Look I really do have an R.V. It has a bed that your kid can sleep on. Just gave me one canister of gas and the car and it's all yours, I don't want your food, just the car and gas. It's a fair trade right?"

"W-why don't just take the gas and go back to your R-R.V?" The women asked.

"Because like I said, it has a bed your kid can sleep on. Just take my offer before I change my mind."

The husband and wife looked at each other, before nodding. "O-okay just let us get out our stuff."

The husband headed towards the trunk. Then the boy got out his mom's grasp and went to Negan. 

The mother was seemed scared that her child was getting close to this man. The child looked at Negan before asking. "Where did you get that? It's so cool."

Negan grinned and said "I made her myself."

"Her?"

"Yep!"

"A weapon can't be a her." 

"Sure a it can." He turned to the Mom and asked "Does the kid have a weapon yet?" She shook her head. "Really, the dead is alive and people are crazy now and he doesn't have a weapon?"

"He's too young-"

"Nonsense!" Negan picked up his bag and took out the gun. He then takes out the bullets. After loading it he hands it to the boy. "This is now yours, is there any thing you want to name it?"

The boy shrugs. "Think of someone, that meant a lot to you." The boy thinks for a moment before answering. "I had an older sister once, but she....turned."

"What was her name?"

"Lois." 

"Congrats kid, you named your first gun. That makes you a badass." The boy grinned said "cool, Thank you....what's your name mister?"

"Negan."

"Thank you Mr.Negan." 

The Mom was about to protest, but Negan spoke first. "I suggest you let him keep Lois, because sooner or later the kid is going have to protect himself." She hesitated but nodded. She hate to admit it, but he was right. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Negan was now in the car ready to go.

"You guys got all your stuff?" They all nodded. "Good, now you better hurry before someone takes the R.V, Remember kid, keep Lois near you at all times."

"I will."

"Good, high five kid." The boy smiled and gave him it. Negan smiled back and said goodbye to him before driving off.

Now that he's back on track, he can maybe find Daryl before the week is over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Daryl found the real estate area. It was the same one that him and Negan went to. Daryl had so much hope now. He walked until he found the house him and Negan stopped at. 

Once inside, Daryl looked around to make sure no one else was here. It was clear. Daryl went upstairs and went inside the bedroom. 

He took the blanket off the bed and then went inside the study. He dug in the desk until he found a hand gun. Then he went to the cabinet and got a bottle of whiskey.

He Went back down stairs and headed towards the living room. He goes over to the couch, setting the blanket on it. 

He gets on it, getting under the blanket. He rather sleep here, just in case some intruders want to get in. 

He takes a swing of whiskey and stares at the door. Like he's waiting for Negan to come through it any minute.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a windy morning and Negan was in the car sleeping. He searched all night and he was just tired. 

As he was resting, outside a walker went up to the car and banged on the window, startling him awake.

He groaned with annoyance when he saw what woke him up. He starts the car and begins to back up. After that he drives the car foreword and hits the walker, making it go up in the air and hit the ground.

"Nobody wakes me up and gets away with it." He mumbles as he stops the car. He reaches into his bag and gets out an energy drink.

He didn't have coffee, so this would have to do. He almost wants to spit it out, it tasted disgusting. "God this stuff is shit." He says as he takes another sip.

He places it in the cup holder and goes into the bag, getting out a can of spam, can opener and fork

Once he opens it, he looks at it in disgust. "This doesn't even look like ham." He takes out a piece and tastes it.

It taste worst then the energy drink. He opens the window and spits it out. "Who the hell thought canned ham would be delicious?" Eating that almost made him want to go back to the sanctuary and get a good breakfast.

He started the car and started driving to continue his search.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours of searching, Negan decides to stop the car for a moment to take a break. He was tired, hungry and worried.

He was praying to god that Daryl was still alive. But he knows if god is up there, he won't answers his prays. Let's face it he wouldn't be a good person in god's eyes.

Negan sighs and gets out the car to stretch his muscles. Outsides a certain smell hits him. It was the faint smell of smoke. 

Negan looks up and sees a small cloud of smoke in the air. Seeing that gives him hope, maybe it's Daryl making a fire or something. 

Negan gets back in the car and starts driving immediately, going in the direction where the smoke is coming from. "Thank you god." He says grinning.

He kept driving until found a small little house. The smoking was coming from the back of it. Negan takes a deep breath and gets out the car. 

He hesitates before he starts walking to the front door. When he gets there, he was about to knock but he instead he starts going to the back of the house. 

When he got back there his hope turned into disappointment. He didn't see Daryl, it was a man with short hair cooking on a grill with his back turn to him.

He was going to turn around and leave but he thought maybe he should ask him if he's seen the man he's looking for. "Excuse me." The man seem to jolt at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you but I just wanted to know.....oh my god."

When the man turned around, he saw who it was, it was Mark. Amber's used to be former husband. His face was of course still scarred from the iron Negan gave.

Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes. It took a moment for him to realize that Amber was here. Before he could do anything Mark came charging at him with the grilling fork. 

But Negan dodge out of the way and punched him in the gut, making him drop it. Negan then grabbed him and shoved him into the wall, face first.

"Okay Mark, you're gonna tell me where that bitch is." 

But before he could respond they saw the back door to house opened. It was Amber carrying a bowl of fruit.

"Mark is the meat-" she dropped the bowl and gave a short scream. Negan smirked and said "hello wife or should I say ex-wife." 

"Negan please let him go, I know you're upset but-"

"You're damn right I'm upset you back stabbing bitch." He says coldly. You took something away from me, now I might do the same with you. Maybe I should use that grill to melt the other side of Mark's face."

"N-No, please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt him." 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't, after what you did?"

"Because I made sure that they didn't hurt Daryl." Negan thinks for a moment, that maybe true but leaving him out here with no basic necessities was almost just as bad as harming him.

"Just because you didn't kill him doesn't mean he still can't get killed from being out here, especially without any weapons."

"Look I'll do anything just don't hurt him, please." She says starting to sob. "Anything?"

"Yes, p-please."

Negan lets Mark go and he rushed over to his wife. "All right." He went over to the grill and looked at the meat on it. "What ya got cooking?"

"W-What?"

"What's on the grill?"

"Boar." Negan takes out his knife and cuts a piece of meat. He tries it and gives a little smirk. "That's is much better then that spam shit. I'll be taking this."

"B-but-"

Negan gave her threatening look, making her shut up. "Also did you guys happened to take any weapons from the compound?"

"Yes, at least three guns." Mark answers. "Anything else?" 

"couple of knives, jugs of water, beer, medicine and a first aid kit." 

"I'll be taking that too, all of it, any objections?" They both shook their heads. "Good, now be a dear Amber and wrapped this up for me and Mark go get my stuff." 

They nodded and went to go their task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once everything was packed, the couple was waiting for the man to go,

But Negan was taking his sweet time, just to taunt them. He was at their table, eating a plate of boar and some toast. "This is awesome, I mean this is real meat, its fresh, not salty and not from a can."

He picks up his cup beside him and motions for Amber to fill it up. She grabs a pitcher off the counter fill with grape fruit juice and pours it into his cup."

He takes a gulp and ask "is this freshly squeezed?"

Amber gives a shaky nod. "Not as good as orange juice, but it's not bad." He finishes the last of his meat and juice, then gets up. "Wonderful meal, I feel energized and ready to go." He puts on his jacket and then picks up his plate, putting it in the sink. 

"You guys are such a lovely couple and great host. You know what, come outside with me." He walks out the door with the couple following him.

He opens the trunk of the car and takes out the first the aid kit and a bottle pain killers. "Here, I want you guys to keep this."

Mark slowly takes it from him and ask "why?"

"Because like I said, you were a great host......oh and this." He grabs Amber and drags to the back of the house, with her kicking and screaming. Mark drops everything and rushes after them.  

Negan goes to grill and slams one side of Amber's on to it. She screams so loud, that her voice might actually give out. Mark was just standing there stunned. Negan finally lets her go and she is cupping her face, crying.

"Now you guys match." He says with sadistic smile. "But you said-"

"I said I wouldn't hurt you, she didn't say anything about her self. Trust me, I'm letting her off with an easy punishment." Mark rushes to his wife and tries to comfort her.

"I suggest you get that first aid kit and pain killers, she's gonna need it." Before he could go, mark said "wait."

"What?"

"We need, all of the medicine, please."

"Why should I-"

"I might know were Daryl is." Mark had his full attention now. "Really?"

"Yes, while I was hunting yesterday. I saw a sign. His name was on it." Negan wasn't sure if the man was lying to him or not. "Were is this sign?"

"80 miles away from here, I'll even point to you out on a map, just please give us the rest of the medicine."

Negan thought for a moment before nodding. "Fine, but if I find out your lying to me, I'm coming back and ending you both." 

 

After mark gave him the directions he needed, and he gave them the medicine, he got in his car, ready to. "Well it was nice seeing you again."

They didn't say anything, Amber was just holding her bandage face and sobbing. "I'm sure you can cover that up with some concealer or something." With that he drove off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been almost four hours, he was starting to think that mark was lying to him, but that thought went away when saw a sign coming up with something red on it.

When he got close enough he stopped the car and got out. Near the sign he saw a dead possum with' it's stomach sliced opened. 

Negan looked at the sign and read the red writing. "That boy is so damn smart." He says grinning. He gets back in the car to start driving.

He's almost there, when he gets there he's going to kiss the hell out of his smart boy. He starts the car and immediately starts driving. 

He's gonna kiss him, hug him and probably bang the hell out of him. 

 

Soon he was in the same neighborhood, he daryl were in. "He is really smart." As he was driving he focused on each house, looking for the exact one he and Daryl went into.

When he found it, he parked the car and got out. He went to the trunk and got out the left over boar and the case of beer. He was about to go the door, but he saw some flower bushes at the house next door.

Almost all of them were dead, but some were still alive. He put the stuff for a moment and goes over to the next house.

He knows it's corny to give Daryl flowers, but he's doing it anyway. He was able to pick at least four good ones and he picked a few dead ones just for shits and giggles. 

Once he was done, he went back to the house. He opened the door and went inside.

He looked around, but didn't see Daryl. He checked the living room but he wasn't there. He checked in the kitchen, he wasn't there either.

"Daryl?" He called out, but no answer. He decideds to go upstairs and see if he's up there. He checks every room, but he's not there.

He goes outside to the backyard, but still no Daryl. 

Negan's heart shattered.

He came all this way, only to find an empty house. What if he didn't make it, what if something bad happened to him on the way here. 

Thinking about all the worst things that could of happened to him almost made Negan want to collapse and break down.

But he didn't, he just turned around, walking to the door. He's not giving up, he's going to keep searching until he has proof that Daryl is not alive. 

And if that means never going back to the sanctuary then so be it. 

When he's outside, he goes to the trunk and opens it, ready to put the stuff in there.

As he was doing that, he saw something in the distance. 

It looked like a person and there was something behind that person. Something that was being dragged.

Negan walked away from the car to get a closer look at the figure. He keeps getting close until, he sees who it is. His eyes went wide. 

It was Daryl, dragging a dead deer."

His Daryl. 

Immediately Negan started running towards him. "Daryl! Daryl!"

Daryl looked up and saw him coming. Only thing was he didn't start running too, he got into a  defense mode.

Because when Negan got close enough to him, he punched him in the face.

Negan almost fell to the ground. Daryl glared at him, ready to question him until realized who it was.

"Negan?"

"Hey buddy, to be honest I was at least expecting a hug."

"God damn It, I could of seriously hurt you, you just don't run up to someone like that-" he was cut off from Negan crashing his lips on to his.

Daryl kissed back and shoved his tongue into into Negan's mouth. They kept kissing until they were out of breath.

"But seriously don't surprise me like that again." 

Negan laughs and pulls him close, nuzzling him face into Daryl's hair. "God I missed you." 

"You shaved.....why?"

"I wanted to look my best when I saw you."

"That's thoughtful, but I kinda liked the beard. But this is not bad."  Daryl took his hand and felt Negan's smooth face.

Negan smiles and takes the hand to kiss it. "I think Amber did this."

"I know, I took care of her." Daryl looked at him with a concern face. "You didn't kill her did you?"

"No, but I did burn one side of her face, fair punishment." Daryl sighs in relief, at least she wasn't dead. 

"Hey I brought a few things for you."  He takes Daryl hand and leads him to the car. He takes out the food, the beer and the flowers. 

"You got me flowers? Do I look like one your wives?"

"No, but you are my husband." Daryl blushed and mumbled "no I'm not."

"Yes you are." Negan chuckles. "But since you don't like the flowers you can have the boar and beer."

"Boar?"

"Yeah, it taste awesome, better then fuckin spam."

"You had to eat spam?"

"Yeah, hated it. I'm so use to having a great breakfast, I just couldn't stomach it." 

"Oh you poor thing, did you also had to drink decaf coffee?" Daryl ask sarcastically. Negan punches him in the shoulder. "No......had to drink a crappy energy drink."

Daryl kissed his cheek and says "well I can cook up that deer and with that boar we can have good dinner."

"So sounds like a plan." Negan picks up the deer and starts walking with Daryl back to the house.

"After dinner, should we go back?" Daryl asks.

"Nah, let's stay here for the weekend and then go back. In fact this will just be our weekend home."

"You know I can't believe you actually took the time to look for me."

"Of course I looked for you, I love you. I love you more then anything."

Daryl blushes and smiles a little. 

"I love you too dumbass."

Negan may have an empire that worships him, but if he had to give it all up to be with Daryl then he would.

He would give up anything for Daryl.


End file.
